Her Life is all Lies
by AnimeLuver216
Summary: Sakura life is changing so quickly she finds out that her life is all lies. She knows their is only one thing to do and that is to leave the village forever.
1. Chapter 1

_I stood there, looking side to side. All I saw was plain darkness._

_"Sakura!" A voice appered in the darkness. I recongized this voice but who was it?_

_"Sakura-chan!" Another voice appered. Even though it was different I recongized it._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll come back for you once-" _

I woke up in the bright pink room. I rubbed my head. What was that? I looked at the clock, 8:00 am it read. "SHIT! I'm going to be late!" I quickly ran to the bathroom with my towel and took a quick shower. I wraped myself with the towel and rushed to my room. Quickly put on my regular clothings, I began to comb my short pink hair. I place my headband using it as a hairband like always and rushed out the door.

"Be careful on your mission, Sakura!" My mom yelled from the living room as she saw me rush.

"Don't worry mom! I'm a ninja, remember!" I yelled back as I went out the door. I ran near the meeting place. And began to walk. I didn't want Sasuke-kun to see me in a mess. I finally arrived at the meeting place.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Good morning!" The blond hyperactivity boy yelled as he saw me approch.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun" I said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." He responsed. Knowing there no point of getting a word out of him I just stood and waited for Kakashi-sensei to arrive and who knows when he will.

_-About 30 minutes later-_

Kakashi-sensei finally appered with an exuse. Which made Naruto completly piss off. But after a 'little' punch from me, he stoped and we left for our mission. If I recall the mission was to recover a stolen srcoll and return it safely to Kohana. We easily got it back and now we were returning. Kakashi-sensei suddely stoped. We all stoped as well.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei, why you stop?" Naruto asked completly clueless. I releazed why as I sensed someones presence sneak up behide me. I quickly doged.

"Not bad." The man said. I studied him closely. He wore a black jacket with Black jeans. Is a goth? I noticed on his arm a black star was there. A black star?

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to comn with me." He said.

"What do you want Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I want that girl to comn with me. Then leader-sama will surely be happy and promete me so that cocky bitch can't tell me what I can do!" Leader-sama? Promete? I don't even know what it talking about. Wait leader-sama is it possible that it's Akasuki. Something suddely appered in my mind A girl appered with red and yellow streaks appered. "Sakura-chan!" She said. What was that? My head began to ache but I igroned it.

"What does this _leader-sama _of yours want with me?" I asked.

"Your power."

"Power?" I knew I was good at controling charkra but I'm not sure if someone wants that.

"Guess you know nothing yet." He attacked me and I doged. The Sakura tree petal suddenly appered and surronded the man. After the Sakura petal dissapered. The man was on the floor. Most likely dead. What was that? Suddely everything with black.

-xXx-

An-Finished! First chapter. But this is a rewrote I replaced the first one cause I hated it but I think this is better. So yeah! I hope you likely! REVIEW OR DIE FROM THE SAKURA PETALS!


	2. Chapter 2

(Sakura's POV)

I opened my eyes to Naruto worried face. "Sakura-chan!" He said as he smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a head ache. What happen?" I asked rubbed my head.

"You don't remember." Kakashi-sensei said looking down to me.

"No..." All I can remember is a girl older than me with red and blond hair along with a girl that looked like me but with a darker shade of pink. I got up and cleaned my clothes getting rid of the dirt. "Well, we still have to return the scroll so let's get goin-" Something hit my neck and my eyes blurred everything began to turn to black. "Sakura-chan!" I heard before everything turns black.

(Naruto's POV)

I stared at the black-haired boy that hit Sakura. "Who are you? And why did you do that to Sakura-chan." He stared at me. He grabbed Sakura and retreated to a tree branch where I notice a red headed women with blond highlights stood there. She nodded at the boy that quickly dashed away. She looked down at us. Kakashi-sensei stood there looking a bit confused and a bit shocked. She smiled at him and left. Kakashi-sensei quickly recovered from his shocked.

"Let's get back to Kohana now!" Sasuke and I nodded and we quickly ran towards the direction of Kohana.

(Sakura's POV)

I opened my eyes again. I was in a pinkish red room. I got up and looked around. Where was I? I walked towards the window and looked out. There were trees all around. I was in a forest.

**"It's near a lake."** Inner said.

_"How do you know" _I thought.

**"I woke up before you, they passed a lake." **They?

"Oh you're awake." I turned towards the door. The same red headed woman with blond hair was there.

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

"Near where Uzushiogakure was located." Uzushiogakure? That village that got destroyed? "Why am I here? And where are Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei huh? It fits him." She said to herself. I wonder if she knows Kakashi-sensei. "Anyways I tell you, but first I'm Yuki. Do you recognize me?" Do I recognize her... yeah I do from somewhere.

"Sort of, you were in one of my dreams?" She smiled at me. "Good, you're remembering. Now can you come with me? I like to tell you about your past... your real past." My real past? What is she talking about...? I looked at her. I think I should follow her. I began to walk be hide her and she led me around the house.

-xXx-

An- Finished. I think this is better than the chapter I put up when I started this. I replaced because I'm a better writing. So yeah. I'm going to replaced more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed the women around the house toward a large room that seemed like the living room.

"NO DUH! What else can be apple pie's main ingredient! Surely it's not a banana!" Someone yelled from inside the room.

"Well no need to be mean about? It just doesn't taste like apple." A light-green headed girl around my age yelled back.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT APPLE PIE DOES NOT TASTE LIKE APPLE! OF COURSE IT DOES!" The women that I followed yelled and everyone in the room turned to her.

"YUKI, DON'T BUT IN!"

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BUT IN WHEN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ONE OF THE BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD APPLE PIE." I looked at her. Why the hell are the so serious about talking about APPLE PIE?"

"Can we stop already?" A guy that sat on the couch that looked a bit annoyed. But hey, can't blame him. THERE HAVING AN ARGUMENT ABOUT APPLE PIE FOR GOD'S SAKE! "Are your forgetting something, Yuki."

"OH YEAH! Sorry, Sakura-chan got caught up there." She spoke as she remembers. "But first let me introduce the group! I'm Yuki! But I bet you got that already." She paused to take a breath. "That one with the eye patch is Angel but her real name is Tsubaki!" She pointed at the girl that looked a bit like Sasuke but had an eye patch. She nodded at me as a greeting.

"The one with brown hair is Ayame Hyugga." I looked at the girl. She doesn't even remind me of a Hyugga she shows too much skin unlike Hinata! "That little girl is Lilynette and the man next to her is Stark!" I looked at the two. Lillynette looked annoyed at the fact she got called 'little girl' but Stark seems like he doesn't care and just wants to sleep or laze around.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! Kira Kimura. His name is girly but sort of scary by the fact it means Killer!" I looked at the last man who rolled his eyes at Yuki's comment.

"Anyways, I have to tell you about your true past. Let me start with your birth."

~Flashback~

_"It's twins! And they're both girls "a female ninja doctor exclaimed to the couple as she held the twins._

_"Can I please see my children." said the pink- haired ninja._

"_Of course" said the ninja doctor a she handed the babies to new parents._

_"So what shall their names be." said the red-headed man that stood tall and proud and he looked down to his children._

"_The older one shall be Sakiko and the younger one will be Sakura!" The newly mother exclaimed held her new born children in her hands._

"_Sakiko and Sakura. I like it. I think it would suit them. But let's hope that they never be separated."_

_-xXxXxXxXxXx-_

I stared at Yuki like she was crazy. Well, you can't really blame me. Someone is sitting right in front on me telling me stuff like my real past and I got a twin sister. But honestly I don't know why but I feel like what she's telling me is true.

"You remember what that man that attack you said?"

"Umm, not that much but I remember him saying something about my powers…" Yuki smiled at the fact I remember that small detail.

"Well, both you and Sakiko were born with special powers. But Sakiko got her first around when she two."

_A slight knock came from the door and the young Haruno twins turn their heads towards the door so see who had came to visited._

_"Coming!" they exclaimed and ran towards the wide down. They open the door to see their favorite group of people." YAY! Yuki onee-chan and everyone else is here!" The exclaimed as they gave a hug to the older person._

_"Hey kidos! You missed me right! OF COURSE YOU DID!" She spoke as she hugged them back._

_"Who came?" asked the pink-headed women that gave birth to the twins."Oh everyone. Nice to you again. What welcomes you to our house?"_

_Yuki broke apart from the hug and stood up. "It's nice to see you again as well, Haruka-san but I think we should called Kain-san and talk about this someone more private." said Yuki stared at the older women._

_"I understand." Haruka spoke. "Sakiko, Sakura go play upstairs in your room please."_

_"No fair! It been almost 2 weeks since we saw Yuki onee-chan and the rest!" Sakiko whined as her mother gave her the 'I told you once don't make me say it again' look._

"_I'll go too. It's best if they don't try to eavesdrop."_

_Yeah, good idea." Yuki responded as Sakura, Sakiko, and Lilynette ran upstairs as they talked about what they are going to do._

"_After you, Sakiko, and Lilynette went upstairs. We sat down at the living room with your parents"_

_"ARE YOU SURE!" said Kain yelled. "HOW DID THEY FIND OUT AND WHY NOW!"_

_"Calm down..." said Yuki looking down."But all we find out was that they find out about Sakura and Sakiko and their coming to get them now..."_

_"Oh, my children" Haruka sobbed as Kain began to comfort her._

"_Don't worry, We will protect them! They're too young to be running from place to place." said Yuki smiling at the couple. "and don't worry the only people that know it is everyone in this house."_

_"Thank you, Yuki- chan" Haruka spoke as she wiped her tears._

_"MOMMY!" The Haruno twins screamed from the 2__nd__ floor._

_"Sakura! Sakiko!" yelled Yuki as she quickly rush to the children._

"_When I got there, I saw Lilynette almost dead and Sakura crying. A dead body and Sakiko covered with blood."_

"_I'll heal Lilynette" said Angel running towards Lilynette while Yuki ran to Sakiko and Sakura to comfort them._

_"Don't worry the bad man is gone." Yuk said as she hugged Sakiko and Sakura. Sakiko started to cry, "But, But I-I Killed the bad man" Sakiko spoke crying even harder. _

"_Don't worry Sakiko it's going to be alright." Yuki said as she hugged Sakiko._

"Then out of nowhere Sakiko fainted but I caught her. I put you to sleep so you can calm down. After that I started training with Sakiko so she can control her power. We all thought it'll be safe for a while but something happen when you were around 5."

_-xXxXxXxXxXx-_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kain yelled ready to punch the anbu that stood before him in the face._

_" I said, That you need to hand over Sakiko Haruno to us right now so we could hand her to Danzo- sama." Yuki looked towards the commotion and quickly came towards the anbu and Kain._

"_What is going on here!" she yelled angrily as she approach the anbu standing there. _

_"Y-Yuki- sama!" the anbu said. "Sorry, but I must not tell you anything no matter what. So Mr. Haruno, are you going to hand over Haruno Sakiko to us right now so we can give we can use her to save the village."_

_"So that what this is about! Who gave you this command" she said as she grabbed the anbu. "If you don't tell me, there is going to be a funeral for a certain anbu that I know."She looked towards the mask that cover the man's faced and looked straight into his eyes._

_"Danzo-sama gave me this order" The anbu spoke quite afraid of the women in front of him._

_"It was Danzo eh" said Yuki with furious look on her face. "I told him if he does anything I'll fucking kick his ass! I'll show him! Haruno- san please stay here and protect your daughters. I'll be right back" Yuki left as quickly as she could drag the anbu behind her. _

_She quickly walked towards the underground tunnel that lead to Danzo's hideout. She reached the place and quickly walked to the old man that was in charge of this. And she stood close to him. She threw the anbu at the old man. He quickly try to dodge but failed to do so. _

_"What the hell are you doing Yuki? Wait, isn't this the anbu I sent to the Haruno's place?" Danzo said a pushed the anbu off of him._

"_I'm very sorry, Danzo- sama. I was able to get there and tell the Haruno Sakiko's parents but when I was going to use force. Yuki- sama came and force me to _

_tell her who sent me there." said the anbu._

_"As expected from an anbu captain." said Danzo smiling. "Thanks for the complement but it won't change the fact that I'm going to kick your ass!" said Yuki. _

_"How scary" said Danzo with a sarcastic tone. "You'll see how scary I really am!" said Yuki running towards Danzo. She ran towards the man and attacked using her strong abilities. He tried to dodge all of the attack and attack back but failed to do so therefore he stood there on the floor close to death. _

_"Serves you right! I told you if you if you do anything I'll kick your ass and look at you know. I just going to leave you here. Consider yourself luck for not getting finished off by me. There's a chance you might live" Yuki said as she stared at Danzo that was relieved that he was able to live. "But remember I said__**might**__" she said as left the basement with an evil smile on her face._

_-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-_

" and after you beat the hell out of Danzo" I said wanting to know what happen next. **"But how come all that Yuki telling me is not what I remember and the way she described my parents. It's totally wrong. Is Yuki-san telling me lies... or is it that my life is all lies?"**I thought to myself. For some reason, I trust her.. "Okay, this was what happen next" said Yuki.

_-xXxXxXxXxXx-_

_Yuki jumped from roofs to trees to roofs again. She went as quick as she could back to the Haruno's house. When she got there, she noticed that her friends that knew about this was already there. "good thing you guys were here. I was worried that something might happen when I was away kicking Danzo's ass." said Yuki as she sigh in relief. _

_"Yeah, consider yourself lucky that Haruno-san contacted us. " said Kira. _

_"hahaha.."Yuki said. _

_"So, Yuki how did it go." said Ayame. "Did you get rid of Danzo." _

_"Well Kind of.." said Yuki._

_"What do you mean?" Kira said stared at Yuki._

_"Well he's close to death but there's a chance that he might live so it's best that we do plan B." said Yuki. _

_"There must be a different way than plan B." Angel said as she remember the plan. "well there's plan c but we don't want to do that right." said Yuki._

_"Yeah... guess will go with that plan b" said Angel."Let's go tell Haruka-san and Kain-san." said Yuki. They quickly went inside to the Haruka and Kain. _

_"What's wrong" They both said looking at the face of the young children that stood in front of them._

_"We're going with plan b." said Yuki with a melancholy look on her face._


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Hey guys! How do you like the story so far. Awesome right! Oh Btw if you don't know Yuki is suppose to be me. I don't own Naruto, I only own Yuki, Kira, Angel, Ayame, and Sakiko. I borrowed Stark and Lilinette from Bleach. I'm going to start by continued the flash back. ~

Her Life is all Lies

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"Plan B? What's Plan B" said Ha-chan with a confused look on her face. "Haruno-san you never told her." said Yuki staring at Haruno-san. "I didn't want to worry her." he said "You do know that Honesty is one of the most important thing in a relationship." said Yuki as she sighed. "Oh well. Plan B is the second plan we made just in Plan A which was to get rid of Danzo and anyone that tries to take your children away. Since we were unable able to do that, we decided to go with Plan B which is to take Sakiko with us to her hiding spot until this is all over. And later take Sakura too if when she gets her powers too and the problem is still going. We were thinking of Plan C which is... to kill the whole village leaving only us and Sakura and Sakiko."

"I had no idea you guys had such plans but I agree with you... it seems that Plan B is the best Plan to got to." said Ha-chan. "I'm glad you understand Ha-chan. Hopefully, Haruno- san thinks the same thing." said Yuki. " Don't worry, I agree too. It's for the best" said Haruno-san. "Okay, I'll tell Sakiko and you guys tell Sakura that Sakiko is leaving with us for her training and tell her I might do the same thing later for her. We'll tell her the truth one day." said Yuki.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"Sakiko pack her stuff and left with me, Angel, Ayame, Kira, Stark, and Lilinette. You was left with your parents but one year after we left your parents were killed by Danzo and his anbu. They erased your memories and put fake memories and gave you fake parents. So the parents you have are not your real one" said Yuki as she ended the story. "D-did that really happen" said Sakura. She was not sure about this. "Positive" said Yuki. "I-" said Sakura but was interrupted by the pain her head. Out of nowhere these memories came and they were mostly showed what Yuki just told her. Out her nowhere she fainted once again. "Sakura-chan!" said Yuki.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

( An- this is going to be in Naruto's POV ok)

We arrive at Konaha, Kakashi- sensei, Sasuke and I ran in as quick as we could and went toward Granny Tsunade's place. When we approach the door, Kakashi-sensei decided to knocked. I want to run in room now! We have to save Sakura-chan as quickly as we could. Kakashi-sensei noticed right away and said to be patince. How the hell am I suppose to be patience at a time like this, Sakura-chan could be... could be **dead.** Wait, what am I thinking? There's no way Sakura-chan could be dead. I know it. We finally heard Granny Tsunade order to come in. I ran in quickly as I could. "SAKURA-CHAN BEEN KINDAPPED!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "WHAT! BY WHO" she yelled back at me. She looked angry but worried too. She does care about Sakura-chan alot. Sakura-chan is like a daughter to her or should I say granddaughter.

"Sasuke and I have not seen the kidnappers but Naruto did. Naruto" said Kakashi- sensei. " Ummm, there was this man and a women too. They looked about Twenty years old. The man had black hair. He wore ummm a black coat with black pants and a white buttoned shirt. The women had shining red hair with yellow highlights and wore a blue dress simler to Sakura but it look like a kimono with dark blue shorts under the blue dress with a ninja sign on it's back and had two swords. Oh and the women called the man Kira-chan and he called her Yuki." I said. " Kira...Yuki...SUZUNE!" said Tsunade. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." said Suzune out of nowhere. I didn't even notice her there. "Go get me the ninja journal" said Tsunade. ( An- okay, the ninja journal is the book that has the name of every ninja in Konaha. I don't know what it is really called so I'll just put that.) "Quickly!" "Hai!" said Suzune. Sometimes I think that Suzune respects Tsunade because is scared of her instead of just respecting her because she her sensei.

"So what do we do" I said with a serouse look. " You and your team, stay here in Konaha untill I get more information about this" said Tsunade. " I'll call you once I get there information. I'll send the anbus to locate their hideout. You may leave." We left the room. But I am sure that all of us wanted to go save Sakura- chan as quick as we could. My stomach growled. I haven't had lunch yet so I headed to Ichiraku's. When I arrive there, I saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. "Oh hey Naruto! How was your mission!" said Ino. "It went good, but when we came back we had a problem...and we had to rush back here" I said still thinking Sakura- chan. They might be torching her or throwed her in a dugeon with wolves and ghosts of the people that die there. I had goosebumps at the though of ghost. Ghost scare me as hell! But I act like they don't and I think it's working. "A problem?" the InoShikaChoji team said in unsion. " Yea..." I said. " What happen." said Shikamaru. "Well, I tell you at Ichiraku's." I said remembering why I came here. " Great, We were heading there anyways" said Choji. I stared at him for a few seconds. I think he got chubbier or should I say fatter. Choji hates people who calls him fat and he get scary when he's angry so nobody says that out loud.

We went inside, I order what I always do, miso ramen with extra pork. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji ordered their ramen. Our Ramen came at we stared eating. " So what's the problem you had on your mission" said Shikamaru, he knew that it was important problem. He finds out everything, he is a genius and the only person who became a chunin in the last chunin exam even though it was unfinished because on Orchimaru's attack. Wait! Orchimaru might work with those people but I can't be right. Or am I. Well who knows. I told the ShikaInoChoji team what happen. " WHAT! SAKURA GOT-" said Ino so loud that everyone stopped to stare. She look very embrassed but was relieve that Sasuke was not there. Of course she is. She's another of Sasuke fan girls and Sakura-chan is one too. "There you are Loser" somebody said. I recognizes that emo voice. "What d-" I was interrupted by Ino. "Sasuke-Kun~" she said as she jump on him. " I miss you soo much.~" "Get off me, Ino" said Sasuke. I don't get why he has so many fangirls. I am clearly better than him. " So what do you want." I said. "Tsudane-sama is calling us she found something." said Sasuke. "Then, why are we standing around for lets go!." I said. We ran quickly to the Granny Tsudane. I ran in the door. I saw that Kakashi-sensei there too. " Okay now since everyone here" said Granny Tsudane the moment Sasuke came in.

"So what did you find, Granny Tsudane." I said. "I searched through the ninja book and saw this. The names you said was Yuki and Kira, right." She said. "Yeah" I said. " I found out that this Yuki was a Konaha ninja. She was an anbu captain so defeating her will be difficult. And also she's the daughter of the fourt hokage, Minato. Kakashi you knew her since the Minato was your sensei." said Granny Tsudane. "Hai, I did know her. We were very close." said Kakashi-sensei. "EHHHH! K-kaka-Kakashi-sensei's sensei was the fourth hokage." I said shocked. "And you know a girl named Yuki but you never told us when you heard it?" "Well about my sensei, it never came upand about Yuki-chan I really was not sure it was her because I heard she died 10 years ago after leaving the village. But no body knows why she left." Kakashi-sensei said. I don't really know about Kakashi-sensei's past.. wait did he just called this Yuki girl, Yuki-chan? "I heard, she left a day after she almost killed Danzo. But I don't believe she will betrayed the village and kidnap Sakura. And espically, since her father begged me to teach her healing ninjustu and charka control. But you need to be very careful around her. You guys already know of the Kyubbi, right." she said. "Hai, we do" said me and Sasuke in unison. The Kyubbi of corse I know about it. It was sealed into me by the fourth hokage. Talking about the fourth hokage, this Yuki is the daughther of him. SO I can get my revenge on him by killing her. "So what about the Kyubbi, Granny Tsudane." I said.

**"She has a demon inside her too."** she said. "W-what, which one the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, or 8th." I said. "Well none,and she doesn't have just one it's two. They say there stronger that all of the tailed beast combined. There are called The angel of death, Tsukiko and The angel of life, Toshiko. And worse of all, she is the first person able to get there respect and control them.

An- How will Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi defeat Yuki? Will they learn of the truth too? Will they have to face Sakura? Will Sakura not go home or go back to Sakura? Thankz for reading. Review PLZ .~

Her Life Is All Lies


	5. Chapter 5

An- Sorry for it coming late. I want to thank dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing and alerting this story. You were the first person to do that so I'm very thankful! I'm also thankful that you think this a good story! So once again thankz!

Sasuke- Can you just get to the story?

Me- Why should listen to you Sasu chan!

Naruto- Hahaha Sasu chan!

Me- Ugh! Can you guys to your places! Right now Naru chan and Sasu chan!

Naru chan and Sasu chan- Hai!

Sasu chan- Review and keep reading...

Naru chan- Epically if you like NaruSaku

Me- I'm going to add the Romance soon so keep Reading~

Her Life is all lies

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

Kakashi POV

I looked at my students they were shocked. Being a sensei to them is pretty strange epically what Yuki said that time.

~FlashBack Time~

"What are you doing Yuki?" I said staring at Yuki who was wearing something that a fortune teller does. "Well Kaka-chan I just found out that I can predict the future!" said Yuki. "You can tell the future! Yeah right!" said Obito laughing. "Yes I could! I'll tell yours now" said Yuki. She close her eyes and then opened her eyes a minute later. " So what did you see?" said Obito. It seem he was actually curios to know what she saw. "I saw... blood. And a sharigan..." said Yuki. She seemed worry. "Hmm, It must mean that my sharigan will awaken and I'll beat the hell out of someone." said Obito boasting. even though he's a Uchiha. His sharigan didn't awaken yet.

He always said that he will awaken his sharigan and be stronger then me. Sensei says that it might be possible. "How about I'll tell yours to Rin-chan and later yours Kaka-chan." said Yuki. "Okay" Rin said. Yuki closed her eyes again and then opened it. "Rin-chan your going to be an anbu!" said Yuki smiling. "Really! Cool!" Rin replied as she though of herself as an anbu. " Okay now for you Kaka chan" Yuki said. Once again she closed her eyes and opened it again. "Your going to be a sensei! Of three genins." "A sensei?" I replied.

~FlashBack Over~

I guess she was right. "Okay, so now you have the info about Yuki, I'll tell you the info that I got of Kira. His full name is Kira Kimura. He is the last of the Kimura clan. The Kimura clan is famous for there ability to control nature. So the whole world could be used as his weapon." said Tsudane-sama. "So what is our mission" I said. Tsudane-sama was about to reply but then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Tsudane-sama. An anbu came in. "Tsudane- sama we have recived word from the anbus sent to find the kidnappers of Haruno Sakura location." the anbu said. The anbu voice was Rin's. Yuki was right about that too. "Did they locate them" Tsudane-sama asked. "Hai,there are located northeast from where Uzushiogakure was located." Rin said. "Okay Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi your mission is to head northeast from where Uzushiogakure was located and rescue Sakura as quick as you can. And try your best to not get in contacted with Yuki or Kira." said Tsudane-sama. "Hai" we said in unision.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Sakura POV

I woke up the next day. My memories were back. I remember everything. Most is what Yuki-san said. My stomach growled. "I didn't eat dinner last night, better get some breakfast." I said. I stood up and went to the kitchen which was next to the living room. _"Oh, Ohayo__" _Yuki-san said. _"Ohayo" _I replied. "You must be hunger. I'm making pancakes, you want some." she said. "Sure" I replied. Pancakes... been a while since I ate that. Right now, I know how Sasuke feels and maybe Naruto too. Naruto... he might be eating ramen right now. I wonder what everyone's doing right now. They might be back at Konaha. "WAKE UP STARK!" someone yelled from a different room. It was Lillinette. "Ugh, leave me alone!" Stark yelled at Lillinette. "Here they go again." Yuki complained. "They do this all the time." I asked. "Yeah, but I say that's how they show their love." she replied with a giggle. "Love?" yelled Lillinette across the room. "ME! LIKE THAT LAZY IDIOT! YEAH RIGHT!" "Come on you have to admit you been with him for years." Yuki replied. "Well, that I will admit, but the thing about me liking Stark, in his dreams." Lillinette answered back. Yuki sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of relief, more like a "oh great" sigh. "Just great, they found out already and seems like there coming." she said. "They?" I asked. "Yeah, Konaha... they sent ninja to probably save you. They must think that we kidnapped you." Yuki replied. "It seems like it's your two teammates and Kaka-chan. I bet he believes I can predict the future." "Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled. "There coming to save me but...**I want to stay here...** I won't go back to them... not to the place where my parents were kill...not where **my life is all lies!**" Yuki-san stood there shocked for a minute then went back to normal. "Then, I guess, it's going to be a battle." Yuki-san replied. "Why a battle? Why can't I tell them I don't want to go back?" I asked. "They might be the enemy right now but I still care about them." "I know that. Kaka-chan is someone I care about too. And there's still more back at Konaha" Yuki replied. "I guess we can't do anything." I replied. "So, I guess we are going to get ready to fight, right." Yuki said. "Yeah" everyone said in unison.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

The two Genins and the one jouin headed near where Uzushiogakure was located. Still thinking about there aggressive teammate, they headed their knowing that they can die. But what Kakashi, the jouin and sensei of the two Genins and the one that was kidnapped, said before they begin their journey as a team was true... People who break rules are scums but people who let their friends die are worse than scums. "Kakashi-sensei how long is it until we get there!" the blond genin, Naruto yelled impatiently. "We're almost their." Kakashi replied. **"Don't worry Sakura were going to save you! No matter what! I don't care if I die. I can't let you die!"**

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

An- Finally! Chapter five finished. I'm thinking of doing some Hinata vs. Sakura thing. And of course Hinata will die cuz if you know me. You know I freakin hate that bitch, Hinata. GOO NARUSAKU.

Hinata- Y-you h-ha-hate m-me. W-wh-why?

Me- Cuz your a bitch and don't act innocent with me!

Hinata- Wat eve I act so cute and shy and this is what I get! It doesn't matter. I know Naruto still loves me and always will.

Me- He love you! Yeah right did you see the Naruto endings! There mostly NaruSaku! It's proof that NaruHina will never happen. So go to hell, you bitch!

Hinata- SHUT UP!

Me- Don't you tell me what to do. *Pushes her into hell* Enjoy hell, Bitch! Anyways Review and tell me if Hinata vs. Sakura's a good idea.

People who saw me kill Hinata- You killed Hinata!

Me- Yeah, so what.  
People who saw me kill Hinata- Thank you! We were trying to kill her for years but she kept coming back! *cheers* Your our Hero!

Me- Thank you! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

An- Yahoo! Sorry if it's late. Want to thank Animelover996 for reviewing! Thank you soooo much! Ur awesome! I'm going to add something special about Yuki's past, it will make you wonder. I don't own naruto sadly... I only own the characters Yuki, Kira, Angel, Ayame, Sakiko, and I borrowed Stark and Lilinette from Bleach.~

Her Life is all Lies

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Yuki POV

I stared at the picture on my desk...Mom, Dad... I closed my eyes remembering our last moment together. I started to cry... I miss them. As I stoped my tears, looked at the letter in front of me.

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_ I'm sorry but I can't stay with you anymore. I need to go find Itachi... It is my job as a older brother. You will understand once you become a older sister. When I come back, I hope to see you and your new little brother. I hope that your mom and dad stay well.. And you should start to think about yourself more. I don't want to see you cry... and I don't want to lose you. Whenever you feel pain, I feel pain... Yuki-chan... Please don't cry no more... be strong and live your life... Be happy..._

_ Sorry for everything and good bye, I will always love you,_

_Daisuke_

Hmp, every time I look at this it stops my tears... Daisuke...you shouldn't be sorry I should be sorry...It was my fault... I was the one that did it... You should hate me... espically since I did that... there then was a knock on the door.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Sakura POV

"Yuki-san" I said after I knocked on her door. "Angel, said to come out. She needs to talk to you and Ayame. Ayame's already there" _"Hai!" _she responded as she open the blue door. When she opened the door, I saw a room painted, blue, red,orange, and hints of yellow were there too. It showed that she had a colorful personality. I looked towards her bed. It was a normal double bed, that two people can sleep on. Of course she will have one, she is 20, the age for marriage. She also had a sea blue desk. It had photos on it, and other stuff that were usally found on a desk. At the side was a closet. "You have a nice room" I said. "Huh?" she replied. "Oh, thanks." she then walked away. I then felt a tear on my cheek... Was she crying?

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

An- How do you like this chapter. I put this one all about Yuki. Two reasons. One- You guys need to learn a bit more of her. Two- I couldn't think of anything else lol. Review!~

Her Life is All Lies


	7. I'm Sorry

An- Hey guys! It's me again with Chapter 7 of Her Life is all Lies! I think I start putting names for the chapter. I don't own naruto. I only own the charaters Yuki, Kira, Ayame, Angel, and Sakiko. I borrowed Stark and Lillinette from Bleach~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 7- I'm sorry

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

Naruto POV

"How far are we, Kakashi-sensei" I asked.

"Not that far, it's about 4 miles." Kakashi-sensei replied. "We will get there probably tomorrow." Tomorrow...it feels like forever. I need to save her as fast as possible. And maybe kick this Yuki and Kira's asses while I'm at it. I need find out who there are working for. It could be Orichimaru or maybe someone else. Hmm... there's one thing I don't get... if this Yuki girl is the fourth hokage's daughter... why did she leave? And why did she kidnapped Sakura-chan...She has no reason to... Strange...

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

~Sakura POV~

~The next day, morning~

I ate my breakfast and Yuki tried to figure out where my ex. teammates are. She sighed.

"There almost here, they'll get here in about a hour." She said as she opened her eyes.

"An hour..." Ayame thought out loud. "You two do remember what we talked about right."

"Yeah, don't worry..." Angel replied. I wonder what they talked about... it seems like there hiding something from me.

**"You want to find out"** my inner said.

**"Of course, I do and where were you. You didn't show up for like 3 days!" ** I replied to myself.

**"Sorry, I was looking through our real and fake memories." **Inner replied.

**"What for?"** I asked myself.

**"Just to see which parts are lies"** she replied.

**"I know already which ones are lies. All of it. My Life is all Lies. Got it." **I said.

_**"Hai, Hai"**_she said.** "I get it."** I quickly ate and went to my room and looked in the closet. There was a new outfit. I already knew that I needed to change my outfit soon. Might as well do so. I put it on and it fitted me perfectly. It was not too small, or to big. Just perfect. (An-the outfit is the one from shippuden, too lazy to describe it.) I only had one hour so I went outside and practice my charka control. I was able to break about 10 huge rocks without using too much charka.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

~Yuki POV~

**"There will be here in about 5 minutes.."** I though as I found out there location.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yup" everyone replied in unison.

"OK, then.. We just have to wait tell they break in." I said with a evil grin.

"Wait till they break in?" Angel replied angry. "You want us to get a new door again?"

"But if we go outside and wait, it'll be boring" I replied. "I want this game to be fun."

"But we shouldn't do something we will regret." Ayame said.

"I know that, it's just the perfect time to test them. Got it." I said.

"But Kakashi-senpai..." Ayame said worried about Kaka-chan.

"Kaka-chan will be alright, he was an anbu you know." I replied.

"But-"

"You know you always had a soft spot for Kaka-chan. He is older then you by I don't know 10 years!"

"He isn't that old!" she said defensively.

_"Hai,Hai"_ I replied. "What ever you say,** Hatake-san**"

"YUKI!" she said embarrassed. I started to laugh. Teasing her is pretty fun.

"That was a fast five minutes" I said as I stopped laughing and made a evil grin.

"There here, huh." Sakura said.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"This is it, huh." Naruto asked. **"It finally time to save Sakura-chan."**

"It's strange, there's no guards." Sasuke said.

"It's one of Yuki-chan's games." Kakashi replied. " Knowing her, she probably wants us to go in and find her."

"Games?" Naruto asked. "For a twenty year old and a daughter of the fourth hokage, she sure is childish."

"She gets that from her mom." Kakashi said remember the though of his old friend's mother. "But, she get's a lot of things from her mom."

"Well, why are we standing around for." Naruto said. They hurried towards the door and noticed it was wide open. It seems Yuki really wanted them to find her. They went in looking in door to door.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Sakura POV

"It seems, they found out what the game is." Yuki whispered and giggle a bit. "Now all we have to do is wait." They were in the last room, Yuki's room. She sat at her desk, drawing something. I wanted to peek at what she was drawing but that is pretty rude.

**"Don't you remember when she drew picture for you and Sakiko." **Inner said out know where.

**"Yes, we loved that... she is a great artist." **I replied.

"Done!" she whispered loudly.

"What you draw?" I whispered still curios.

"Come and see." she whispered back.

I went and saw a young girl that looked like her, so it was maybe her, and next to her was maybe Kira, Ayame, Angel, Stark, Lillinette and another boy that looked like a Uchiha. In front of her was me and Sakiko. Be hide her was Kakashi, and two other older ninja, one looked like a Uchiha, and the other one looked like someone from Kiba's clan. And at the side, there was Uchiha Itachi when he was a kid. Then there was four grown couples, a Uchiha couple, a Hyugga couple, My parents and the fourth hokage and his wife. Strange?

"This is really good, Yuki-san."

Yuki stared at me.

"Wha, What?" I whispered.

"Call me Yuki onee-chan again or maybe Yuki, nee-chan or something like that." She whispered back.

"Umm, okay, Yuki nee-chan." I said blushing because of the thought of me calling her that seems really childish. But the look on her face seem very happy, her face was glowing with joy. It seems like she want to jump for joy.

The door nearest to us close with a slam, and everyone got ready to fight.

"This is the last room, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan must be in here." a voice said. I recognized the voice, it was Naruto. They opened the door to see us all there.

"Yahoo! Kaka-chan been a long time. How about a hug." Yuki said childish. "Looks like I was right. Told you, I can tell the future."

"Still childish as ever huh, Yuki-chan." Kakashi replied. "It's nice to see you guys again too."

"And I can't believe your still wearing that mask." Yuki said. "What do you have hidden in there!"

"Umm..Yuki nee-chan, I think it's time to stop playing around." I said. It funny how I got used to calling her that again.

"Yuki nee-chan?" Naruto snapped. "Why are you calling her that for!"

**Naruto...** He must have been worried.

"I don't know what you did but, you better give Sakura-chan back or things will get ugly."

"Why you telling us that for, why don't you tell that to Sakura-chan." Yuki replied.

"Naruto... Sasuke... Kakashi... I'm sorry." I said. "I'm no longer part of Team 7 or Konaha... For now on I'm not a Konaha ninja!" I took my ninja headband, and took a kunife out and put a line through it offically making me a missing-nin and putting back on.

My ex- teammates stood there shocked. "Sakura-chan... this isn't like you.. what happen." Naruto said.

"What happen...huh..." I said. "I FOUND OUT MY WHOLE LIFE IS LIES THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN!" Tears started to fall.

"Everything... All the way to my Parents to my Friends...And it's all Konaha's fault... they killed my parents and worse of all they replace my meomeries with fake, gave me fake parents, fake friends, everything was fake. They even made me forget my only family member left my twin sister, Sakiko..." I said still crying. "I'm not going back there, I want to stay here with my true friends."

"Sakura-chan.."

"JUST LEAVE!" I said, out of nowhere pink charka started to show...

_"Kuso"_ Yuki said. " I didn't expect it to happen so fast... Guys take care of her."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "What you do to her."

"It none of your business. I don't really want to do this but I have to." Yuki said as purple charkra started to appeared around her and she grew wings. "_Terep__ōto wa jutsu wa__〜__konoha!" _A circle formed around Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi as she started to dissaper. When they awoke, they were back in Konaha... at the hospital.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

An- How you like it! Awesome right! I'll explain what is with the purple and pink charkra. But you should try guess. Review!~

Her Life is all Lies


	8. Why?

An-Hey guys! I want to thank thedarkpokemaster and Kevinrock8899 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I don't own Naruto. I only own my charater which you should know by now. **Btw this means thought**.~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 8

Why?

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"How did we end up here!" Naruto yelled as relized where he was.

"I don't know but it has to do something with that justu and that purple charkra." Kakashi answered back.

"I don't know about that but what I want to know is what was that pink charkra coming from Sakura." Sasuke asked.

"..." Everyone was silent as they rembered there last moment with the teammate and friend which what they though of her. But as they rembered that moment, it seemed like she didn't feel the same way. And it also seemed she does not have the same respect of Konaha, she had back then. But one of them was not listening, he was somewhere else... inside of him... where the Kyubbi stays waiting for the seal to be released.

"Hey fox! What do you know about those charkras, you were watching weren't you." Naruto yelled at the beast within him. The Kyubbi repiled with a simple laugh.

"Naruto," The Kyubbi began to say. "All I can say is that the purple charkra that you saw is Tsukiko-sama with some power from Toshiko-sama. I do not know of the pink charkra from your girlfriend."

Naruto blused as the Kyubbi called Sakura his girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend..." He replied. **"Maybe not yet." **He walked away about to leave the red-orange fox in that cage where it might stay forever.

"Naruto, remember this Tsukiko-sama and Toshiko-sama is no match for you or me. Even if we combained out powers they cannot defect them no matter what.. So give up." The Kyubbi said as he looked at the back of Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to face the Kyubbi. "I won't give up, that's my ninja way, got it fox." Naruto replied back with his chatchphrase as he left the fox's cage. He looked back one more time at the seal. **"The fourth hokage's...daughter,huh"**

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Sakura POV

I woke up, once again after fainting. If I remember correctly, Sakiko fainted alot. But what was with the pink charkra. I wonder where Naruto and the others are. It's not like there still my friends... or teamates... It's just... I don't know.. I still care about them... I just don't know... what to say... I stood up and went to the kitchen.

_"Ohay__ō__" _I greeted my friends that eating breakfast.

_"Ohay__ō__" _they replied back.

"Which cereal you want, Frosted Flakes, or Lucky Charms?" Yuki nee-chan asked. "Frosted Flakes" I answer back.

"Damn it!" Lillinette yelled as she dug in her pocket and took out 700 yen and handed it to Yuki.

"Thank you." she said smiling as she took her money.

"How do you alway win bets!" Lillinette yelled.

"I was trained by the best." Yuki nee-chan said with a giggle.

This place is very cheerful... even though they lost many things. I know Yuki nee-chan lost her parents and she is left alone. Angel lost most of her family and only few are alive. Ayame lost her dad and mom. Kira lost his parents when he was only 1. Stark and Lillinette was born alone they only had themselves. And I lost my parents and don't know where my twin sister is. I smiled. But I know that this is the place I belong. Old memories and Fake memories flashed in my head. I remembered the time with Ino,Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else. I tried to forget them but... sometimes meomories you don't want to remember is the ones you remember. The last meomory I saw was yesterdays...what was with the pink charkra?

"Umm...Yuki nee-chan..." I said. "I got a question."

"What is it?" she replied back.

"What was with that pink charkra yesterday... I remember Sakiko's charkra was yellow but I don't know why isn't it blue like everyone." I asked.

"Because you and Sakiko are speacial." she began. "You have powers only few Haruno clan females possed. Altcually all Haruno females possese it but most have a bit. No Haruno males can obtain it. This power is different for everyone based on the color of your charkra. Sakiko's charkra is yellow so she has the abilty to control fire. Her fire is yellow instead what is the true colar of fire, so her fire is extremly hot and has crazy destrusion power. Since yours in pink...you power is... to **create cherry bolossom as sharp as a sword.**" (An- Got it from Bleach lol!)

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

An- How do you like it! I'm going to show more of Sakura power and soon Sakiko will apper! I'm going to add Danzo and Akasaki. So keep reading! Review!


	9. New Enemies, Old Enemies, and Reuions

An- Hey guys me again! Sorry it's late but you know what happen with Japan. I been depressed about that cuz i have more homework about it for a little while... It doesn't mean I'm not worried. I'm worried...

Naru-chan- Yeah Right

ME- shut up before I kill you..

Naru chan- *scared* Hai!

I'll like to thank Kevinrock8899, thedarkpokemaster, and super saiyan Sakura Haruno for reviewing. You guys rock! I'm happy you liked the last chapter.~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 9

New Enemies, Old Enemies and Renion?

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Naruto POV

"Granny Tsudane, you need to let me go! There was something wrong with Sakura! I didn't tell you this but there was pink charkra coming from Sakura... they did something to her..." I yelled.

"Pink charkra?" Granny Tsudane replied shocked. "Why didn't you tell me before, I send a team rig-"

"No you will not" a old and mystery voice appeared be hide me. When I turned around, I noticed a old man. The old man had wrinkles of course and black- grayish hair. He had bandages covering his right eye and his arm seemed broken.

"Danzo!" Granny Tsudane said as she stared at the old man. "What the hell do you want."

"Is that how you treat one of the elders, Tsudane and I told Jiraya that he will be a better hokage than her." a old female voice appeared. I looked be hide the old man named Danzo... and I saw a old lady maybe older than Tsudane and sure did she need to learn Tsudane secret to looking young.

"Shut up you freakin old hag!" Tsudane yelled at the old lady. But I think Tsudane shouldn't be talking. "Man, I can't wait till you "Elder-samas" died. I surely will dance on your gravestone and then have a party." Huh seems like that party will be fun.

**"Danzo, why aren't you dead yet?"** A voice appeared near the window everyone turned to see our new member of the conversation. I turned to the red headed with blond highlight girl standing there. It was Yuki. The one that kidnapped Sakura. I felt anger swell inside my body. I wanted to hit her and make her give back Sakura... A memory flashed the one with Sakura yelling...

"Yuki?" Granny Tsunade yelled as she realized who it was.

"Yahoo, Tsunade-shisho!" Yuki replied back with her usually childish voice. "What you been up to?"

"Nothing really what about you, I heard you kidnapped my student." Granny Tsunade said back.

"You mean Sakura-chan **was** your student!" Yuki replied shocked. "Why didn't she tell me! She was more open when she was younger."

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Yuki Pov

I though of Sakura-chan when she was younger but old and sad memories appeared into my head. The death of Mom and Dad...When Ita-chan killed his clan... and when Daisuke left... I stared at Naruto and smiled...At least I still have him left and everyone else...

"Well, look at the time." I said. "I have an important meeting to go to. Bye shisho, Naruto, Baka number 1 and Baka number 2." I quickly jumped out the window to the forest.

"Summoning Justu!" I yelled as I bit my thumb causing blood to gush out and placed it to the ground. Smoked appeared and there stood my favorite talking animal. The one with white fur with black strips. I stared at the white tiger that stood in front of me. "Yahoo, Shiro-chan"

"Hi Yuki same as usually." He replied.

" Thanks." I said. We quickly made it to the meeting spot. And there stood the man that many people hates, the man who killed the Uchiha clan, the man whose my best friend's brother... Itachi Uchiha. And far away I felt the chakra of the person I hated the most... Tobi or should I say Madara Uchiha. The man who ruined my life...

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

An- Sorry, it's short it's just that ideas just don't come into my brain that much. Well It's going to take long for the next chapter so wait. Okay guys I need you decide what story I should do next.

My Fairy Tale~ Everyone in Fairy Tail has been in love once but Lucy still hasn't an when Natsu and Loki start to show feeling for her she doesn't know what to do. Each of them try to sweep her off her feet. But every time they try it makes Lucy's secret feeling start to grow and show more. NatsuxLucyxLoki Fairy Tail duh

Or~

Ninjas and Mages- When Team 7's mission goes all wrong they end up in a different world where Mages exist instead of Ninjas. They meet the famous guild Fairy Tail and while Fairy Tail tries to help them get back home they meet a lot of trouble. *don't know about the couples*


	10. I can't help but fall in love with you

An-What's up guys! I have surprise for you. Want to know what it is.

Readers- YES!

Well I'm finally going to add the Romance in the story!

Readers- Yea!

Please tell me which story I should do next the summarys was in the last chapter and in my profile. Either vote on my poll or review and tell me thx!~

**Her Life is all Lies**

**Chapter 10**

**I can't help but fall in Love with you**

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

~Yuki Pov~

"Well, well, isn't it Uchiha Ita-chi. What are you doing here?" I lied as I flip my hair giving him the signal that Madara is listening and is near by. He does not know that Ita-chi is our spy. Since he can't go back to Konaha, I took him in and when we heard of Akasaki, he volunteer to be a spy. Even though Madara knows the truth of Ita-chi, he doesn't think that Ita-chi is a spy.

"Hn." He replies with his monotone voice. I frowned.

"Is that all you can say?" I said. Truthfully, I always wonder why him and Sasu-chan both say that all the time.

"Hn." He says again. "You have a problem with that, Yuki."

"Senpai!" I said angry that he forget to add the senpai. "Yuki-Senpai!"

"Hn." He says for the third time.

"Is that a new language, called Hnese!" I said. He chuckled thinking it was a joke but seriously it wasn't. I'm kind of sick of Hnese. It's annoying. He should stick to one language. Since I have really have nothing to do here and I need to wait about a year or something to kill Madara so might as well leave. "Well no point of talking to you so bye." I jump on Shiro-chan and whisper to him telling him where to go and we quickly go to our hideout.

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

~Kira Pov~

The door opened. "I'm home." Yuki yelled as she locked the door behide her.

"Soo, how it went with Itachi nii-chan?" Angel said.

"Bad." Yuki replied. "Madara was listening so I got no information." Her expression on her face told me she wished she was able to kill him.

"So where is Sakura." she asked.

"She's playing video games with Lillinette." I said.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Lillinette yelled from another room.

"It seems like Sakura's a pro." she replied with a giggle.

"Well, I won't say that." Ayame said. "Anyone can beat Lillinette."

"I HEARD THAT!" Lillinette yelled from the other room.

"Does she have super-sonic hearing or something, whenever we talk about her she knows." Yuki said. I stared at the clock it was 9:30. And bed time for Lillinette and Sakura. I went to there room. "Hey guys, it's", past ,"time for bed" There actually bed time is 8:45 but they always sleep till 9:30 or later.

"We need a later bed time how about no bed time!" Lillinette said.

"Sleep is good for you, so go to sleep cause I'm going to sleep too." Stark said yawning. Stark always sleeps because he's lazy.

"Okay fine but Sakura I challenge you to a rematch tomorrow no what make that Saturday I need practice." Lillinette demanded.

"Okay, Okay" said Sakura as she laughs.

Two hours later everyone expect me and Yuki went to sleep. She told me she needs my feedback on a drawing she created so we went to her room. She showed a drawing that I didn't expect that she will draw. It was all of us when we were younger it included all of our parents, and even the new additions to Ayames's, Angel's, and Yuki's family. Their younger brothers were there. It was painted and the drawing looked exactly like them.

"Wow..." I said. "It amazing, it looks just like a photograph."

"Thanks" she blushed. "I worked very hard on it." Her smile on her face told me she's proud of herself. She looked at it. I noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. I went towards her to comfort her. She then stopped and wiped her face.

"Kira-chan..." she said. "What will you do if someone you love is doing something dangerous and you haven't heard from him for a while..."

"Is this about Daisuke..." I replied as I though of my rivil.

"Why would I think of him?" she agrue as she grew red. "... It's not like we have that relationship..." I let out a sigh... I knew that she loved Daisuke but... _**I can't help but fall in love with her**_...it's not like she knows. I know that I'll just get rejected... she always liked Daisuke...

"Okay, Okay.." I replied. "I would try to get information on where they was last located." I stared into her two-colored eyes, red and yellow just like her hair color. She was beautiful... but I just don't know how to say it to her...

"Thanks..." she said as she yawn. She rubbed her eyes. "Well, I'm going to sleep... Good Night." She stood up from her desk and went to her bed. I got up and went to the door. I turned around for a minute.

"Good Night... Yuki-chan" I said softly. She smiled for a second. I turned away and blushed... I hope she didn't hear that. I went to my room and went to sleep too... It was a good day. I smiled as I fell into a deep sleep

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

An- How was it! This is my first time adding romance to a story... well when I was little... I did but they weren't goo. They were like this. They said that they loved each other and kissed. They got married and lived happily ever after... that was when I was like 6 or something. I alway did have passion for writing but I want to become a manga artist soo yay. And yes I could draw manga. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There is so far one vote for Ninja and Mages and zero for My Fairy Tail so tell me which one you want thanks.


	11. Past Part 1

AN- SO SORRY IS LATE! I had so many stuff happening at school and home. I was so busy.

Sasuke and Itachi- Hn

ME-* get angry* STOP SPEAKING HNESE! *kicks Sasuke making him hit the wall and pats Itachi on the head* *to Itachi* I'll forgive you.

Sasuke- *starts bledding* Owwwwwww... *thinks* I hate Itachi! Why does he get patted on the head by Ani-senpai.

:P HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Oh and P.S. where ever you see * it means the meaning will be showed or who that is or why I put that at the end~

Life is all Lies

Chapter 11

The Past Part 1

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

14 years ago

Yuki age- 10

Yuki POV

"Madess of Greed" I type on the computer. I place the drawing I drew (or should I say the picture that took of my drawing and then put it on the computer) I let out a deep sigh. Being a chunnin only at 10 is hard work...Espically since I'm an artist at the side. My job is to draw and write stuff about greed blah blah blah whatever... I quickly type "Money+ Greed+ Madess= Crime, Death, Loneliness and Sadness." That's all I really need to write. I printed out like 30 copies. I wait for all of them to come out. I heard a knock. I igroned it. It started getting louder and louder. I went to the door and quickly opened the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled pissed off.

"Um... I was wondering w-would you like to do a interview for Konaha academy..." a young girl with black hair stood there. She was part of Hitsuji* clan. I noticed this by not looking at her clan crest on her back but her tiny lamb on her head. I stared at it as the lamb smiled at me. I finally smiled back and it grew happer.

"Oh yeah! I promise them, well come on in." I replied remember that I promised Ito-chan*. We went to my living room. Dad was busy being hokage and mom was at the hosipital to check if she got pregent which I hope she did. So I was alone with this girl that I didn't know and her lamb.

"So what's you name?" I asked.

"It's Aimi, Hitsuji Aimi" she replied still being shy.

"Nice to meet you Aimi-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Namikaze-san" she said.

"Please don't be formal call me Yuki."

"O-ok, Y-yuki-san." she said. "Shall we begin."

"Sure."

"Okay, How is it like being the daughter of the Youndaimen (fourth hokage) and being a chunnen at only 10?" she asked hoping to get a good reponse.

"Well. it's pretty werid. Because I'm treated like a princess but I'm just a normal girl.. it's just that I have talent... that's it." She quickly wrote it down.

"Are you aimming to be a jonniun next?"

"Well at the moment no, I want to say as a chunnin for awhile. But I might got for jounnin next year or maybe after 3 months or so." she wrote this down. She contined to ask questions and write things down and her lamb sat there stareing. A hour later, we finished and she was about to leave, but a knock interrupt our goodbyes. I went to the door to see who it was, it was Daisuke and Angel.

"Hey guys. What the hell you doing here?" I said with my sweet but pissed voice because I hate being interrupted.

"Opps, did we interrupt you again?" Angel said being totally sorry while Daisuke just stood there letting Angel apoligze again!

"It's okay Angel." I began. "But you Daisuke! You really get on my nerves always letting sweet Angel always apoligzing for you!" I started to pinch his ear.

"OwOwOwOw" he repeated as I pulled him to the living as Angel followed. As usually she was used to this since it usually happen everytime me and Daisuke hanged out together.

"So why are you guys here?" I said pushing Daisuke on the couch like a pillow and letting go of his ear. He let out a sigh of relif as he relized his ear was saved and not pulled out of his head. I then remember that Aimi-chan was still here. "Oh yeah, sorry Aimi, they interrupted out talk."

"Oh Aimi!" Daisuke shouted as he relized that Aimi was here.

"D-D-Daisuke-kun?" Aimi said blushing and getting even shyer.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same class." Daisuke replied.

"The truth is that-" Angel said giggles before she got cut off.

"Angel-san!" Aimi yelled.

"Sorry, Sorry." Angel replied. "Well we have to get going, come on guys." They got up and headed towards the door. Angel stopped for minute and then wispered in my ear. "The truth is that Aimi acutually really likes Daisuke." She then left. Aimi likes Daisuke... My heart felt with a emotion I never felt, it was anger, hatred, and...** envy.**

**To be contined... **

** -**xXxXxXxXxXx-

I think I'm imporving don't you think. You should review and tell me if I am because I'm trying to improve and I want to know if I am.

Meanings-

Hitsuji- Hitsuji means sheep so it's the sheep clan for sheep it's like the Inuzuka clan which is for dogs and the Aburama clan which is for bugs.

Ito-chan- Ito is Yuki's friend from the academy, Ito is still in school like Daisuke, Angel, Ayame,Kira, and Aimi are. Yuki is the only one that graduated between them.

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE BTW I'M WORKING ON MORE FANFICTIONS!**


	12. Past Part 2 last one for Pasts ok

An- Yay! Chapter 12! Okay guys if you watch Bleach you should read my new story, Death! Sorry it's late but since School's finally over I got more time to do this. SO MORE UPDATE YAY! :)~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 12

Past Part 2

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

14 years ago

Yuki age- 10

Yuki Pov

**"Aimi Likes Daisuke"** Those words ringed in my head... I don't know why. I knew that Aimi-chan and Daisuke are close and it's a 50% chance of Daisuke liking her back and them becoming a couple and then getting marry and have kids! I sighed. Maybe I thought about this a little too much... okay a lot. I don't know why? The door open as Mom came in. I ran towards her.

"So, Mom did you get pregent!" I asked eager to know if I was going to have a new sibling. When she didn't give a reponse I contined to asked.

"Okay, Okay! The docter said yes. She isn't sure of the gender, but she knows I am pregent." Mom finally replied as she sat down. "I can't belive I have to go through that again.." Even though I'm 10 my parents told me everything, so I know what that is..

"Now can you please get your father here so I can tell him the news." Momsaid as she sat down in a chair. "And don't tell him, I want to tell him."

"Hai, Hai," I replied. "I'll be right back with dad." I hurried and put on my shoes and ran towards the Hokage tower. When I got there, I were going to run in the door but I heard Dad talking to most likely an anbu. So I knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door to see Kaka-chan standing there with an anbu.

"Oh Kaka-chan!" I greeted Kaka-chan. He replied with just a nod.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Dad asked. As I remember why mom sent me.

"Oh yeah, Mom just got back from the docter and she said that she want you to come home." I told him.

"Alright, I'll coming. Let me talk with Kakashi for a while." Dad replied. I looked at Kaka-chan. And then turned to Dad.

"Okay, I'll wait outside the door." I said as I turned around and went out the door.

"Don't try to ease drop on this." Dad said.

"I wont, don't worry." I told the truth. I walk out and stood next to the door. I won't because Kaka-chan will catch me like he always does. I waited about 10 minutes. Finaaly, Dad, Kaka-chan, and the anbu came out.

"Let's go, Yuki." Dad said. "Kakashi, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kaka-chan nodded his head and left with the anbu to mostly likely Obito's grave. Dad and I left and headed to the house.

-xXxXxXxXx-

"I see." Dad said after learning that Mom's was prengent. "We better talk to the el-" Dad looked at me. I stared at him, totally confused.

"W-what?" I asked after I noticed Mom was staring at me too.

"Yuki, can you please go out and hang out with your friends while me and your mother talk." Dad asked.

"Fine." I sighed. I always get left out the moment they say el- I put on my shoes (again!) and went outside. I decided to go to the lake because it calms me down. I walk down the road to the lake.

"I-I love you" A voice came from the lake. I recongized it. It was Aimi-chan's. I noticed that Daisuke was there. Aimi-chan then leaned it toward Daisuke's face and kissed him on the lips. And worse was that Daisuke didn't pull back it looked like he kissed back. I stepped on a branch. Daisuke and Aimi quickly broke apart and turned there heads to see me. I stood there still shock. Tears started to come down my cheeks. Why? Why did I feel this way.

"Y-Yuki?" Daisuke said shocked. At that moment I felt something inside of me. Something that will help me through this pain. I started to stop crying as purple charkra began to surrond me. Something or Someone took control of me as I dissapper in deep thought.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Daisuke stood there in shock as the purple charkra surronded Yuki. What was this? What's going on? These question wondered around his head. When the purple charkra vanish, Yuki stood there. But she was different. Her eyes were both blood red instead of one being blood red and gold yellow. And not only that her hair was full red instead of being red with yellow highlights. And for some unknown reason she grew wings.. Dark, black wings.

"Ahh." Yuki or not said streching her arms. "It's nice being out after a long time."

"What the hell happen, Yuki?" Daisuke asked totally forgetting about Aimi. "What was with that purple charkra?"

"Yuki? Oh that girl?" Yuki or whoever said. "I'm not Yuki, I'm Tsukiko."

"W-Wha-"

"Might as well, do what she asked me to do." Before Daisuke could finished or even open could open his mouth. Tsukiko quickly ran towards Aimi and used her hand as a sword, stabbing her right through the chest. Aimi cough out blood. Her vision blured. "Y-Yuki- S-San" she said as her last words before fainting or most likely dying.

"Well I'm done. See you later" Tsukiko said as her purple charkra surronded her. When Tsukiko's charkra dissapper, Yuki layed ther unconsious. Before Daisuke relized it, Yuki's parents showed up.

"Oh no, the seal broke." the Yondaime said as Yuki's mother ran towards her daughter.

"Yuki! Wake up!" Yuki's mother said shaking her daughter, causing her to wake up.

"M-mom?" Yuki said as she woke up. "What happen here?" Yuki looked around to see Daisuke completly confused and scared alittle and Aimi unconsious or was she dead as she relized the hole in her chest.

"Aimi-chan!" Yuki said as got up and ran to Aimi. She checked her brething. Nothing. She then check her pulse. Nothing. "We have to bring her to the hospital soon! They co-" She looked at her parents they shook there head.

"Yuki.. She died." Her father said.

"Who did th-" Yuki stoped as memories stromed her head. "I-It was me..." Yuki started shaking as fear raised into her. She looked up to Daisuke. "D-Daisuke... Sorry." Yuki got up and ran.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

14 years later

Yuki's Age- 24

Yuki's POV

A couple weeks later, they had funeral for Aimi-chan but I was not invited. The Hitsuji clan grew to hate me and some even tryed to kill me. Soon they decided to leave the village. Daisuke began to think that everything was his fault and he desreves to be hated. He also then confess that he loved me not Aimi-chan but I still don't know if I love him or it's something else. He wanted me to forget this but I can't becuase... ** You can't forget something like this.**

-XxXxXxXx-

An- FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS SHORT YUKI'S PAST THINGY WHATEVER IT'S CALLED. Okay, I finally have acess to more Naruto info because I got the Naruto Saga book but only volume eight as some of the pages are ripped out. My friend gave it to me cause she had it and isn't a fan of Naruto. Okay then... Well review or

Tsukiko- DIE!

Me- Thank you Tsukiko for that helpful comment...

Tsukiko- You better start add more of me and add Toshiko too cause she keeps being sad that I came in and she didn't.

Me- *Looks at Toshiko sobbinb at the coner* Okay *Toshiko smiles.* But I don't know when. Okay well bye bee! (lol got that from Lucky Star)


	13. Akasuki

An- I"m SOOOOOOOOO SORRRY IT'S LATE! I know it's summer perfect time to work on this but I been busy with drawing, amv, watching anime, reading manga, watching t.v, reading books. Oh and I make Amvs so I do that sometimes and I also make rpc. I now I have a couple pics of Yuki, Sakiko, Angel,Kira, Daisuke and one more character I can't tell you about! And my charger broke so I had to wait for a new one! And with no privacy! Thanks to my little brother. But all those problem okay now since my brother's computer speaker work. Thank you Kami-sama! I just didn't get time but I promised I'll make it up to you by writing a special Akastuki CHAPTER YAY! Oh and I know I finished with the two Yuki's Past chapter but I have to add a Oc in this from Yuki's past. So what are we waiting for. Say your line Itachi!

Itachi- AnimeLuver216-sensei doesn't own Naruto even though she wish she did..

Yay! You didn't say Hn And you called me sensei! -hugs Itachi and starts to cry- P.S. **this is a normal thought** and _**This is inner! **_And this is rated Teen for the major cursing Hidin does AND ALSO GET PREPARE TO LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF LOL!~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 13

Akatsuki

-xXx-

Sakura POV

I woke up this morning really early. I expected no one to be awake but Yuki Nee-chan was wide awake in the Living Room. But she was in dazed.

"Ohaho, Yuki Nee-chan" She suddenly came back to reality.

"Oh, Ohaho Sakura-chan! You sure woke up early." I nodded as I took a seat next her.

"So, Yuki Nee-chan, what were you thinking about."

"Huh?"

"Well when I saw you were in dazed."

"Oh, that was nothing so what should I make for breakfast."

"But-"

"Sakura-chan, it's nothing for you to be worried about ok." I nodded as a response. But I'm still worried.

"Oh, I know I'll make Sakura-chan's favorite!" She rushed to the kitchen.I sigh.

**"How come they never tell me anything."**

_**"Because they don't want you to worry, Duh."**_

**"But, I'm should be allow to know stuff."**

_**"If you want to find out, why don't you sneak into Yuki's room or something."**_

**"Hell no she was an anbu she'll find me for sure."**

_**"True.."**_

After a hour of thinking with Inner and not getting one plan, breakfast was done and everyone woke up.

"It's almost the end of the month, and they still hadn't sent us anything." Angel-san said.

"They might have forgotten which mean where off the hook this month." Lilinette says grinning.

**"What they talking about?"**

_**"Who knows?"**_

"I don't think so" Kira said as he pointed his fork towards the window where a clay bird stood with a piece of paper. Yuki Nee-chan got up and walk to the clay bird and took the message.

"Geez, we have to go this month!"

"Not again!" Lillinette shouted.

"Umm, Who's they?" I asked hoping this time they'll tell me.

"I rather explain after you read the letter." Yuki Nee-chan gave me the letter.

_Dear Yuki and her gang,_

_Hello, it's that time of month. We would like you to come visit this month. See you next week. Oh are you will stay for the week and all of you will come!_

_ Sincerly,_

_**The Akasuki.**_

_P.S. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON YUKI-CHAN~ Un!_

"THE AKASUKI?" I yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan there not that evil.." Yuki Nee-chan said.

"More like annoying." Lillinette said.

"But why do we have to visit them?" I asked.

"I will answer that after I do this." she said as she took a paper and pen and wrote and said what she wrote out loud.

"Dear Akasuki,

Looks like we are not getting off the hook this month so we will see you next week And everyone will come. Oh by the way we have a new member. Her name is Haruno Sakura-chan! Yes, the other Haruno twin so anyways Bye see you next week!

From,

Yuki and the gang!

P.S. Dei-chan please try to get rid of that bad habit... Actually forget that it make you sound hmmm what's the word oh yeah cute!"

"Seriously, cute?" Ayame-san said. "That will just make him say it over and over again..."

"Oh well." Yuki said as she folded the paper and place it on the clay bird. And the most weirdest thing happen. It flew.

"Did that clay bird just flew..." I said. "Forget what I just said back to explaining."

"Okay then, Us and the Akasuki made an agreement so they won't come after us and do something stupid. That agreement was that we give them some info that we know of villages or demon hosts. And sometimes we send them what we know but other times they make us visit." Yuki Nee-chan said. "So you better start packing. Oh and bring headphones you'll need them. We're leaving tomorrow!"

I went to my room and started to pack.

**"Next week will be either inserting, Werid, scary or just plain stupid..."**

-xXx-

Time skip- Next week

Location- The front of the Akastuki base

Sakura's POV

"We're finally here." Yuki Nee-chan said as we stood infront of a giant rock that seems to be covering a hole and had a seal on it.

"But how do we get in?" I asked.

"It's easy, don't worry." Yuki Nee-chan said totally looking cool as she walked to rock then raised her fist and knocked.. KNOCKED?

"Hey guys, it us open up." I fell down anime style. As I got up a anime sweat thing came down my face. The rock then started move and stop reveleing a hole. I walked in a little scared but a little curious. I went in to see a huge banner saying. Welcome Yuki and the Gang plus the new memeber Sakura-chan.

"What the hell? Are you guys crazing. Who the hell idea was this." They all pointed at a man with mask on.

"I just though that we should have a party for Yuki-senpai cause Tobi's a good boy." I looked at the Yuki. She looked at so called "Tobi" with anger and hatered.

"Don't think that act will make me like you, there no way I help you." Yuki Nee-chan said. "Well anyways guys, this is Sakura-chan. Whose I see beating the hell out of Sasori! And killing him too"

"Eh?" I said.

"Eh?" A red-headed boy said.

"Wow, she must be..." A blond boy or girl? said. "AWESOME! Serously this will prove that Sasori sucks~un!"

"Heh, Yuki, you might have a repution of future telling coming true. But there's no way that weak ass girl can beat me."

**"WEAK?"**

_**"Hey let's make Yuki nee-chan right and kill this bastard!"**_

**"HELL YEAH"**

"Shannaro!" I shouted as I raised my fist charging at this guy.

"Huh?" the guy said.

"EH, I'm gonna actually see Sasori get beat up and killed~un!" The blond guy shouted. "Goo Sakura-chan!" I punch the guy right in the face making him fly towards the wall near the Tobi guy.

"Aww so close you almost hit him..." Yuki Nee-chan said most likely talking about this Tobi guy.

"Is he dead~un?" The blond guy said as everyone else stared totally shocked to see my power.

"Who is dead?" a guy with orange hair with pierceing said that just came in with a blue haired girl also with pierceing and a flower that seems to be made out paper in her hair.

"I think Sakura-chan just killed Sasori for calling her weak?"

"Yeah, it was fucking awesome, that bitch just fucking punch fucking Sasori into the fucking wall!" A white haired guy with a sythe on his back said.

**"Did he just called me a BITCH?"**

_**"Hell yeah he did! Lets kill this bastard too!"**_

**"Nah, I rather not kill another one but I might one day. And plus that guy with the piercing looks scary."**

_**"True, oh well..."**_

" Hiden stop cursing, Deidere cheak on Sasori, oh and hi Yuki nice to see you came."

"Yahoo, Pein-chan and Konan-chan."

"Aww he's alive but unconsious."

"Oh that fucking sucks seems like that fucking bitch was able to kill that fucking dickhead.." The dude said as he contined. I then notice everyone put on headphone so I put on mine. I put on my favorite song, For You by Azu. Better... I then noticed that Pein didn't have headphone and started geting piss. We all took off our headphone to hear what Pein said. "STOP FREAKIN CURSING! YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYTIME YOU CURSE YOU HAVE TO PUT 10 YEN IN THIS JAR!" He said

"What the Fuck is with that that's fuckin stupid." Hidin said. Yay 20 yen! Pein began to scared at him with scary eyes. Hidin then dug into his pocket and took out 20 yen and put it in the jar.

"Fuck this you fuckin dickhead what the fuck are you going to do with this crap anyway give it to fucking dickhead Kakazu." He said . That's 70 yen, so in all 90 yen. And this time he put it in right away. Wow that was fast.

"Hidin just shut up unless you want us to make us rich or something." Yuki Nee-chan. "Oh yeah we still haven't introduced everyone. Say your freaking names in order."

"The name is Deidere, and that halfdead guy is Sasori.~Un"

"Okay one question, are you a guy or girl?"

"What the hell why does everyone ask that I'm a guy geez~UN"

"I'm Fucking Hidin." 10 more yen already 100 yen!

"I'm Kakazu do you have money on your head?"

"Umm no?"

"Okay then your safe..."

"I'm Kisame."

"Wow, a talking fishstick!"

"Hey I'm humun you know! I have feelings!

"Sorry.."

"Hn, Itachi Uchiha.."

"Eh aren't you Sasuke older brother!"

"Hn"

"Just like him.."

"I'm Black Zetsu.."

"I'm White Zetsu.."

"Uhh but aren't you one person.

"Kinda.. I guess"

"I"m Tobi!"

"Huh?"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"Okay?"

"Sakura-chan don't fall for his trick.."

"Okay?"

"I'm Konan."

"Wow, that flower in your hair preety."

"You could have one." She made a flower out of paper and gave it to me."

"Thank you."

"I'm the leader and god Pein!"

"Leader? God?

"You heard me."

"Don't worry about that Sakura-chan he kinda believes that.."

"Umm, Okay?"

"Wait, where's Aki-chan?" Yuki Nee-chan.

"Hmm, Not sure, most likely doing sometime totally stupid." Pein said.

"HEY GUYS OPEN UP!" A female voice from the outside said. "BEFORE I GET CAUGHT!"

"Open it up and Do Plan A." Pein commanded.

"Hai" Everyone expect Itachi said plus a Un from Deidare. They then started spreading out and do random things. When the rock open a blond girl rushed in. When she stoped. I got a better look of her. She had short blond hair which she tyed into a ponytail and yellow eyes. She wore the Akasuki Uniform. But at her knee you could see that she had headband. She was a member of Kohana but now she's a missing nin. The rock moved back and then traformed into a wall.

"Wow, that was close I though I get caught by some Kohana ninjas." the girl said.

"Oh Aki-chan!" Yuki Nee-chan.

"Yuki-sensei?" umm Aki said. "What you doing here?"

"Pein invited us. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh that was this week?"

"Well, since your here you should introduce yourself to Haruno Sakura which is now with Yuki." Pein said.

"Huh?" She looked at me. "Hey you look like Sakiko! But you have lighter hair. Well anyone I'm Kimuru Aki. I turned that rock to a wall that my speciality!"

"Nice to meet you and Sakiko is my sister. So your speciality is turning rocks into walls?"

"Well part of it, I could turn anything into anything I want it to be but money." She said. " I remember when I told Kakazu he forced me to make money. Then I told him I can't. Now I tell everyone I can't money."

"Oh yeah Aki-chan, you said that you were getting chase by Kohana ninja. You know they look like?" Yuki Nee-chan said.

"Umm, it was Kakashi-senpai, two kids, a Uchiha, and a blond. Oh and mini Gai-senpai!" Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee-san...

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Aki said. I everyone was quiet.

"Kakashi-sensei, seems like we lost her."A voice said. I reqonized it... Naruto.

"That is horrible! She was only youthfully clue to my youthfully beauty Sakura!" I'm sure that Lee.

"You never know, maybe Akasuki isn't connect to Yuki.." Sasuke said

"Maybe but that was Yuki-chan's student and they most likely have contact with each other and it would also help us get info about Akasuki.." Kakashi-sensei said. I look toward Yuki she was grinning. She then wispered to Aki and Angel-san.

"Are you crazy?" Angel wispered.

"Just pass it on." Aki then passed it on to Kira-san and Angel passed it to Ayame, she passed it to Stark and he passed it to Lillinette. The Lillinette passed it to me.

"Yuki wants us to show our selves to the Kohana ninjas." she wispered. Eh? I looked at everyone seems they had to agree. Yuki Nee-chan looks at me. I nodded my head I wanted to see them too. Aki made a opeaning that Naruto and everyone else can't see. We went through. Yuki went ahead. And appered infront of Kakashi. we followed.

"What'cha doing?" Yuki Nee-chan said. Everyone backed away.

"Yuki! Then that must mean-" Naruto said as he looked next to Yuki where I stood. "Sakura-chan! Your alright!"

"What you guys come here for.." I said.

"To find you, Sakura-chan and bring you back."

"Oh youthful Sakura! Please come with us back to Youthful Kohana!"

"I'm not going back, I told you guys that before..."

"But why..."

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE DIDN'T I!" I yelled. "MY WHOLE IS LIES! KOHANA KILLED MY PARENTS AND ERASED MY MEOMORYS! and worse of all they gave me fake parents, fake aunts, fake uncle, and fake... FRIENDS!"

"What are you talking about Sakura? We're not fake. We're your friends... your real friends." I started to laugh.

"My real friends? You gotta be kidding me."

"Saku-"

"GET OVER IT! GET OVER THE DAMN FACT THAT I'M NOT GOING BACK!" I yelled at them as pink charkra surronded me again as the trees around turned to cherry bollosm trees. The cherry bollosom started to surrond me. And they ran straight toward my fake friends and sensei..

"Wha?" Naruto said.

"Dodge them!" Sasuke yelled. They did but failed. The tree returned to normal and the cherry bollosom vanish. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Kakashi sat there cover with scatches but none to deep. I fell down.

"Sakura-chan!" Yuki Nee-chan kneled beside me.

"I'm okay, just use too much charkra." I said. "But that power is amazing." I put a smile on my face.

"Who's weak now, Sasuke!" I said. It was nice to finally show Sasuke I wasn't weak. He looked to me.

"Crap.." He said before he faints.

"Better get them home." Yuki Nee-chan stood up as Purple Charkra surronded her. _"Terep__ōto wa jutsu wa__〜 __konoha!" _ A circle surronded the ninjas from Kohana as they disapper.

"Where they go?" I asked.

"Kohana, most likely into Tsudane's office.." she said as she giggle. "Wish I could see her face when they pop outo nowhere getting blood all around the hokage's room."

-xXx-

Location- Tsudane Office

Tsudane's POV

"Paperwork, Paperwork.. THIS IS ALL PAPERWORK! Damn it!" I yelled I stared at the celing. I want to go drink or do something fun... I coutined to stare. I then saw something like a circle in the celing. "What the hell?" Out of know where Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee came from the circle on the celing and landing on the floor and my desk getting them filled with blood from the cuts on there body. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. "SHIZUNE! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Shizune walked in. "I'm not helping you with your pap-" she said. "WHAT THE?"

-xXx-

Location-Akasuki Base

Sakura's POV

When I went back in. Deidare came near me.

"THAT WAS AWESOME SAKURA-CHAN~Un! YOU TOOK OUT THOSE KOHANA NINJA'S IN A FLASH~UN!" Deidare said. He said Un twice.

"That was truly amazing, if you weren't with Yuki we'll ask you to join." Pein said. Akasuki? Hmm if I never met Yuki I would have never learned about this.

"I don't think she would say yes and plus you wouldn't find out her powers if it wasn't for me." Yuki said. "Plus what do you expect? Sakiko has a smilar power."

"True.."

"How you guys see it anyways?" I asked.

"We looked through the hole right there that Aki made~Un" I looked at the near the coner where a big hole was and a perfect view of where we were. I then looked at the coner where I saw Kisame sulking.

"I'm a talking fishstick..." He mumble.

"It seems what you said hurted him.." Yuki said.

"I'm gonna say sorry." I walked toward the blue guy and Kneel beside him. "Umm, Kisame-san?" He looked up.

"What, you want to talk to a talking fishstick.."

"Umm no, I'm sorry about that but I think it really cool how your blue and have gills! Your like a every ocace lover and fish wished for. The ablity to breath in water and land!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's right. I am awesome and much cooler than Itachi too!" I never really said anything about Itachi-san being cool but he's happy now. I went back to Yuki.

"What you say to him."

"I just said he's cool because he blue and has gills. And now he thinks he cooler that Itachi."

"He is better and probley the second least annoying Akasuki under Konan cause he talks, doesn't curses, don't say Hn all the time, doesn't say Un after every sentence, isn't crazy about money , doesn't talk in third person and doesn't call himself a good boy."

"True." We started giggle.

"Huh, what's so funny guys, Un?"

"Nothing" We started to laugh more.

"Hey I know you said something really funny, I wanna know~un!"

"It's nothing!" We said at the same time and keep on laughing.

-xXx-

Time skip: end of the week

Sakura's POV

" It was nice to have you guys over and Sakura if you ever wanna join your welcome." Pein said.

"Okay." I said. I wouldn't ming joining there fun to hang out with.

"Hope to see you guys again~un!"

"We come visit something but please don't make us come every month will go nuts."

"Okay" Pein said.

"Well we're off! Bye guys! Oh and you better keep that wall up for a while and put up a Byakugan procter just in case."

"We know."

"Bye guys!"

**"This week was soo much fun and really funny"**

_**"And the best part was that there all hot and sexy!"**_

**"Shut the hell up!"**

_**"Hey I'm you I know what your thinking inside."**_

**"Whatever"**

_**"But it was also to try out our power for the first time."**_

**"True but Yuki's gonna train us now.. and from what I remember Yuki's training is tough."**

_**"But if we can put up with Tsudane's training we can do this!"**_

**"True.."**

-xXx-

Was it funny? Did you laugh your ass off. Huh did you! Well I can tell you now I also have some of pics of Aki! How do you like Aki. Okay guys I just want to say this is shippuden and in this Sasuke never left so Orichimaru is alive and everyone in Akasuki. Yay! I hoped you loved it. And thank you reviwer that review sorry I don't have the names too lazy to get it. This is also the longest thing I every wrote. I'm proud of myself. It's frekin 14 pages! OMG! Well I'm thinking og puting up a seprete story called a Week with Akasuki. it's the whole week that Sakura and the other's had there, it's 7 chapter one for each day. Review and tell me if you want it. And if you like Bleach please read my Bleach fanfiction and Review it please! Oh and about the talking fishstick thing I remember it from a fanfic I read and I loved the line so I just had to add it! So yeah.. Thanks for reading! I try to update soon! And my b-day is Augest 7 so feel free to give me a gift! You could make a video if you want and sent it to me on my Youtube account Anichan123 which has a Kohana Highschool series that is called Kohana Academy it has Yuki, Angel, and Kira in it and Sakura's an Akasuki. Also a NaruSaku thing. I love NaruSaku! NaruSaku 4ever!


	14. Reunion

An- Hey! How's it going! My b-day pasted! Yay! Another year! Well it didn't fell like a birthday cause I had no party and my family tends to say Happy Birthday once and sing it only when cut the cake so they didn't help! But hey! Thank you Facebook! I got lots of Happy b-day there from my friends! Me happy :)! More charates will be introduced in this chapter! Are you guys getting sick of that? Well here's something you would like to hear! I will be adding NARUSAKU in this story! And Sakiko will appear soon! Ku Ku Ku.. If you guys only knew what I have planed... Oh and I having a Her Life is all Lies 'Become a character in it' contest! I'm looking for two sensei for Yuki's time well around the time everyone else graduated beside Lillinette she wasn't born back then.. Well one is girl and boy, I need a picture of them and there story also there relation with Yuki who is the main OC. Review or Pm me to enter. The best 2 will win! The rules and deadline will be in the bottom.~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 14

A Reunion?

-xXx-

Location- Kohana,

A meeting of Rookie 9 plus Gai's Team

Naruto's POV

"I see so that's what happen with Sakura.." Ino said.

"But if they were near where you saw that Akasuki member, maybe they work with them?" Shikmaru said. The Akasuki.. There after the Jinchuriki. I put a hand on my stomach.. That includes me but Sakura-chan won't..

"Sakura-chan won't join the Akasuki..."

"Naruto's right! Sakura won't do that.." Ino said. "She might have been tricked or something!" The people around us started to stare.

"We should go somewhere private.." Neji said.

"But where shall we show our youthfulness as we youthfully talk about Youthful Sakura?"

"We can go to my house, my mom and my sister won't mind.. I think" Kiba said.

"Okay then, it to Kiba's house!" I yelled.

-xXx-

Location- Inuzuka Clan's house

Kiba's POV

"We're here!" I yelled as they stared at my house.

"Well come inside, I'm going to talk to my mom, just go to the living room." I went to outside where mom stood talking to someone that looked familiar and another dude. "Hey mom."

"Oh Kiba, your home what's up?"

"Um, do you mind if my friends and I discuss something important here?"

"Why?"

"It's a important and the civilians can't know."

"Okay if that important, maybe Jun, and his friend can help."

"Jun?" I look that dude that looked a lot like me but has darker hair and wears a red jacket. "Jun-nii?"

"Yo, little dude! You miss you cousin?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time." I said. "And who's that?"

"Oh, that my buddy, Daisuke U-" Daisuke's arm smashed in Jun-nii stomach. "Ow! Why you do- ohh yeah" I look at Daisuke, he looks a bit like Sasuke.. well he has his hair color and eye color.

"So little dude, let's not let your friends waiting."

"Oh yeah, there in the living room." We began to walk to the Living room.

-xXx-

Location- Yuki's Base

Yuki's Pov

"Daisuke is back in Kohana.. Along with Jun.. and everyone else" I said.

"Huh?" Sakura-chan said.

"Hey, Let's take a fast trip to Kohana."

"What?" Kira asked.

"Come on." I grabbed everyone.

"Hey wait-"

_"Terep__ōto wa jutsu wa__〜 __konoha!"_

-xXx-

Location- Inuzuka Clan's House

Naruto's POV

Kiba opened the door. With two people, one looked like a Inuzuka.

"Hey Kiba, who the guys?" I asked.

"This is my cousin, Jun and his friend Daisuke."

"Yo" Jun said.

"Hey." Daisuke said.

"So something important is going on, tell us, we'll surely fix it!"

"Well, it's about our friend Sakura.." I was about to continue when Yuki, Kira, the rest and Sakura showed up from the... ceiling?

"That was fun!"

"Y-"

"Yuki?"

"Huh, Daisuke, Jun." She walked to Daisuke. She punched him and he landed in the wall that almost broke.

"Oww"

"YOU IDIOT!" Yuki yelled. "You leave, only leaving me this note and you think you could come back to Kohana without telling me!"

"Still fierce are you?" Daisuke said.

"Shut up." I suddely felt a chill come up my spine... it was from Kira.. he looked very scary there. I wonder why.

"Yuki Nee-chan! Why you do that for?" Sakura-chan yelled. "You know that I didn't want to ever come back here!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." Yuki responded. "I just had to see my old friends, I haven't seen them in a while, and don't worry there not part of Kohana." I looked at Jun and Daisuke.. She's right there not where headbands..

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and hug Sakura. "I missed you, why did you leave?"

"Get off of me.." Sakura said looking scary. Well she usually is scary but not that scary. Ino got off.

"S-Sakura.."

"Well if you just wanted to see them, why don't we just talk them back with us and talk there.." Sakura said to Yuki.

"No thank you. And plus this is purfect time to inspect the 'We want Sakura-chan back' club."

"Fine but don't take long."

-xXxXxXx-

-with Kira and Daisuke-

No POV

"Daisuke.."

"Kira... Still as emo as ever"

"Well your still not getting Yuki as ever..."

"What you say, Mr. 'I'm too cool to confess' I already confessed and you will probable never will, so I got more of a chance."

"Yeah right, says the one that never got an answer back."

"That probable because she's too shy to confess or she still confused about her feelings."

"Sure... It take 14 years for that.. Whatever floats you boat.."

"Hey you guys stop arguing and listen." Yuki said.

"Hai." Both of them said.

"Umm, Daisuke-san, Jun-san.. I brought the juices..." A shy boy that has green hair and red eyes came in.

"Oh, Hero where you been.."

"HERO-CHAN!" Yuki yelled as she jumped on Hero.. "Still as cute ever..'

"Yuki-sensei.. you were here along with everyone else." Yuki got off him and Hero got up...

"Rival..." Daisuke and Kira thought...

"Yuki- sensei and everyone, Good afternoon" A blind girl with light orange hair came into the room.

"Oh Haruko-chan you were here too."

"Seems like the whole gang here" Angel said.

"Well expect for Sakiko and the the other two sensei.." Ayame said.

"Yay but when that happen we should PARTY ALL NIGHT!"

"HELL YEAH!" Haruko yelled. "AND GET DRUNK!"

"We'll pass on that." Ayame said.

"Aww, come on one night is nothing..."

"Well I guess one night well not be bad."

"Be quite Jun." Angel said.

"Anything for my sweet Angel.."

"Umm sorry to interrupt but we'll like Sakura back now.."

"You guys are pissing me off.. Yuki Nee-chan can we leave now.."

"We're leaving, Sakura stay here and chat, I'll meet you at the Lake."

"Eh! You can't just leave me here."

"But you need to sort things out with your them, we really don't wanna fight with anyone expect our enemy and I rather not have a blood bath.."

"Fine but only a hour.."

"Okay than, See you later." Yuki then disappear with the rest of her gang..

-xXxXx-

-Sakura's POV-

"Finally they left, so Sakura-chan your not really going back with them right?" Naruto said. Naruto... I really don't hate him as much as I hate everyone else I wonder why..

"I'm going back with them Naruto.."

"Why.."

"There's no reason for you to be with them, there complete strangers.."

"Ino's right"

"NO, SHE WRONG!" I yelled. "The only stranger here are you guys.. I got my memory back.. they also played with your memorys too, we were never friends... Ino wasn't there.. It was Sakiko onee-chan..." And two other people but I can't remember.. I know there were my age.. But who?

"Sakura what are you saying..I was there, we're best frie-"

"WRONG!" I yelled.. "Your wrong... you guys know nothing.." I'm sick of being here, I wanna hurry up and go to lake and go back home with Yuki Nee-chan and go to Sakiko onee-chan.. wait Yuki Nee-chan didn't tell me where Sakiko onee-chan was... I need to find out more..

"Sakura-chan, what are we wrong about, our memory's are our owns.. If I did have fake memory I wish it was my childhood.. but it's not.. I know you can't change the past..."

"Naruto stop.. I want everything to stop, I don't want to stay here with you guys... Yuki nee-chan and everyone else (An-that includes Akatsuki :P Hey what about of SakuAka) are my only friends.." I was sick of this, I ran out of the room, and the house towards the lake..

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from the distance, as he and everyone else followed me.

_**"They never give up do they.." **_

**"Of course they don't, there like stupid fangirls after stupid Sasuke."**

_**"But weren't you a stupid fangirl."**_

**"Because they made me by putting a memory saying that I'm in love with Sasuke.."**

_**"They played with your feeling, What the fuck is that fucking about?"**_

**"Your starting to sound like Hidin.."**

_**"Yeah.. I need to go spend time with someone that never curses.."**_

**"Like me!"**

_**"Sure.."**_

I quickly went into the bushes, and everyone else ran towards a the opposite direction. I sigh..

**"That was close.."**

I began to walk through the forest, towards the lake. When I reached there, it had only been 45 minutes since Yuki left me there so my only choice was to wait. After waiting for about 1 minute, there was a sound from the bushes, I took out my kunai for protection.

"Who's there." I asked, as Naruto came out from the bushes. I put my kunai down. "What you want.."

"I want you to go back how you were and stay in Kohana.."

"Naruto, I will not go back to how I was, and I won't stay in Kohana.."

"Why.."

"Becuase.." I said. I don't want to tell him now.. It will only cause more problem. "I can't tell you.."

"Sakura-chan, you can tell me anything.."

"No I can't, I don't trust you anymore.."

"Why?"

"Because your not someone I can't trust, your with Kohana.. And your not my friend.."

"Your wrong, Sakura-chan.. I will always be your friend, and be there for you, no matter what happens."

"Naruto..." I can't believe he still cares about me after everything I did to him.. Maybe... Maybe I can trust Naruto... "Thank you, Naruto.." I smile and gave him kiss on his cheek. His face became red. Yuki and everyone else then showed up.

"Sakura-chan, you coming?" Yuki Nee-chan yelled.

"Yeah, hold on." I answered. "Bye Naruto."

"Your still going.."

"I have too, there's something I have to do.. I might not come back so you better give up on getting me back."

"I never going to give up, that's my ninja way." I smiled.

"Bye, Bye." I ran to Yuki as she used her justu and telelported us back home. Maybe.. Just Maybe.. I might have feelings for Naruto...

-xXx-

An- How you like the last scene, you loved it right. I'm sorry that this chapter not great, I kinda rushed through things, since school is starting, school supply shopping, yeah I'm the kind of person that goes at the last minute and I'm going to a new school, because I moved. But luckily, I know one person there.. So anyways, about the contest.. The deadline is October 1, 2011.

Rules-

1. No colorovers, I hate those, I don't want any pics that you just changed the colors in.

2. Can not be related to any character in Naruto or any of my ocs.

3. I don't want some random pics off the internet..

4. You must send it to me by October 1st.

That it, good luck. I will try to give someone to the people that didn't win but was part of it but I need to think of it. Thanks for reading!


	15. Are you kidding me!

AN- HEY GUYS! How's it going! I was looking at the review and no one entered Her Life is all Lies 'become a character in it' contest. I find that rude so I'm going to do it again but the rules are different ok. So anyways on toward the fanfic! I sure you're going to yell FINALLY!~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 15

Are you kidding me?

-xXxXx-

Naruto's Pov

"Geez, why are we on a mission, when we should be looking for Sakura-chan.." I then remember the kiss Sakura-chan gave me a couple of days before. I smiled. Was it possible that she liked me?

"Because, there's no way you can beat all those people, without getting stronger, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's true.." I stared at the scene ahead of me, we were pasting by a park in the middle of Kohana and Amegakure. I then saw something or someone sleeping on the bench. She looked like Sakura... Maybe it is Sakura. I ran towards the bench. When I got there a girl looking indectial to Sakura, same hair style but the hair color was darker that Sakura more redish, same clothing but it was yellow instead of red, and she had no headband at all. She looked so much alike, it's like- I frozed. I turned my neck to see that very girl behide me holding a kunai to my neck. The girl on the bench proofed away.. It was a clone

"Who are you?" She asked as she examed me. "Your from the leaf.. Did Danzo send you."

"Who?"

"She talking about one of the elders." Kakashi-sensei said as he and Sasuke finally caught up.

"So your not working for Danzo huh.." She placed the kunia down. "Then what you do want."

"Nothing really, it just you look really simlar to one of friends."

"Too similar.." Sasuke said.

"It seems she is part of the Haruno clan based on the Haruno symbol on her clothings."

"So you must know something about Sakura-chan saying her life is all lies.."

"Sakura?" she said. "Did you just say Sakura?"

"So you do know something about Sakura-chan.." She grab my collor

"Where is she now!" She yelled.

"A person called Yuki took her and she with her." She let go of me.

"Good she safe.."she said.

"What you mean and you haven't answer my question, Who are you?" I yelled.

"You don't need to know." She turned and began to walk but Kakashi-sensei grabed her arm.

"Sorry but we can't let you leave." He said. "You seem to know something about Sakura that we don't."

"Let go of me!" She yelled as yellow fire surronded her arm. Kakashi-sensei let go of her, his glove burned along with his skin. She ran off.

"Oh know you don't!" I yelled. "Shadow Clone Justu!" 20 clones surronded her and attack her. When they were done, the young girl sat there tied up by the clones.

"Freakin Kohana Ninja.." She said. "If Yuki Nee-chan finds out about this she destroy you..well not kill you.." What does she mean by not kill us.. Isn't Yuki evil?

"We better put a genjustu on her so she doesn't do the same thing that she did to my hand." Kakashi-sensei said as he placed a genjustu on her... I looked at her, for some reason I feel like I know her.. Kakashi picked her up and carryed her on his back. "Let's head back to Kohana"

-xXxXx-

Location- Yuki's place

Time- Night

Sakura's Pov

I woke up, heading to the bathroom, as I pasted the living room I noticed that everyone else was awake and was talking about something.. something important.

"No good.." Yuki Nee-chan said. "I can't find Sakiko.." Sakiko? There talking about Sakiko Nee-chan.. I knew that easedroping was wrong but I just had to hear this.

"But we know that she's safe.. Night Star won't anything to her well atleast right now.." Angel said. Night Star? What are they talking about..

"Atleast we know we have time to train Sakura and get her strong enough to save her.." Yuki Nee-chan said. " Espically since she went with them to save Sakura.." To save me?

"W-What are you talking about, Sakiko Nee-chan went with this 'Night Star' group to save me?"

"Sakura-chan?" Angel yelled. "So you were listening.."

"It not what you think it is- we wer-"

"Enough.. I think it time to tell her everything that happen with Sakiko.." Yuki Nee-chan said. "After all it is her sister."

"I agree." Kira-san said.

"Same here." Stark spoke as Lillinette nodded to agree. That cause Angel and Ayame to give up and tell me.

"So it's decided, okay Sakura, sit down.. We have a lot to say."

"Yeah, umm sure.. but can I please use the bathroom first!" I said jumping around remembering why I woke up.

-xXxXx-

Time Skip- Next Day

Kohana

Naruto POV

"Who's that? She looks like Sakura." Granny Tsudane said.

"We're not sure but she knows something about Sakura and Yuki." Kakashi-sensei said.

"We better question her." Granny Tsudane said. "Suzine!"

"Hai!" Suzine responsed.

"Send Ibuki in."

"Hai."

-xXxXx-

"For the one millionth time, I ain't telling you anything!" The girl yelled at the grown man.

"Tch. We have no choice get Inoichi." The blond man walked in.

"A Yamanaka.. That's not going to work."

"We can't know for sure unless we try." Inoichi quickly did the justu.

-Inside The girl's mind (Inoichi's POV)-

I stood there knowing what to do, I hurried and searched her mind. I went towards where the secrets are stored but something stop me a yellow flame suddely apperer blocking my ways to any info. What is this. Before I knew it fire surronded me touching my skin and burning it. The pain were terrifiying. It felt as if the fire was going throughour of my body burning everything it touched.

"Nice try.." A young girl's voice came and I regain my consiciousness complety out of breath.

-Out of the mind no POV-

"Inochi! What happen."

"I told you it won't work." She stuck her tougue out the man.

"Tch, did you get any information."

"I'm sorry but all I found out her first name which is **Sakiko**..."

"I guess we have to try something else." Ibuki hurried away. "You guys watch her I going to the Hokage-sama."

-xXxXx-

Next day

Naruto's POV

Hokage's Office

I stare at Granny Tsudane, then to to Ibuki, then lastly the girl at the corner.

"Soo, Granny Tsudane what did you need."

"Okay first of all we tried almost all the methods on the girl over ther but the info we found out is her, Sakiko Haruno."

"So none of the methods worked on her.."

"Hard to believe she's Haruno."

"Do you want me to punch the crap out of you for messing with the Haruno name, Sasuke-CHAN!"

"S-s-Sasuke-c-c-chan?"

"You heard me."

I laughed. "Good one!"

"Okay back to what I was saying, Ibuki.."

"Hai" The man took the girl out of room as quickly as possible. Even though he dragged her out. But the whole way she stuck her tougue at us.

"Okay so I have a mission for you guys."

"What is it?"

"Sakiko is going to join Team 7.."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Are you kinding me!"

"Naruto let her finish."

"Fine.."

"Thank you Kakashi.." She spoke. "I want to you to befriend her and get info out of her. She seems to favor you guys only.. We tried others but she tried to kill all the others using the same exuse of I hate Kohana ninjas.. But.."

"But?"

"But she never said any to you guys, so we decided your the best team to fit since your missing a member.." Sakura... "So for now on Sakiko Haruno is your new teammate."

"SAY WHAT?" A female's voice ranged throughout the room. "I rather get stuck with this werido pervert old man, then them!"

"The desicion is made from now on your a Kohana ninja." Ibuki took out a brand new headband and handed it to her. She threw it to the ground.

"Don't you know the damn meaning I fuckin hate KOHANA NINJAS!" SHe yelled. "I won't even dare to join them, I rather die!"

"From our records you were raised here so I don't understand why you hate them so much."

"Because... YOUR 'NINJAS' KILL MY PARENTS!" I stood their shock... Sakura said somthing similar to that..."

"That was of the past, it doesn't matter if you don't where the headband from now you are part of Kohana.."

-xXxXx-

_How did you like it? You loved it didn't you. Well anyways here are the new rules for the new 'Become a character in it' It's easy now._

**1. You must give me a name of your character both first and last.**

**2. You have to have a story for he/she.**

**3. You can only enter once.**

**4. They can't be related to any characters in Naruto or this fanfic. And they can not have special powers But they could have 2 nature charkras.**

**5. You must give me it by Dec 2, 2011..**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	16. Lost Child

**An- Hi guys! How are you! Again no one joined the contest what is wrong with you people don't you want to be in Her Life is all Lies? I even extended the deadline and made the rules easier all you have to do is tell me there story and name? Is that so hard? Geez... do you guys even read this... I might not continue this because you guys are too lazy to read my messages to YOU guys! I'm glad you review but you should at least read this if you don't wanna review... Well anyways to the story..**

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 10

Lost child

-xXxXx-

Sakura POV

I sat there the next day... after finding out about that I still can't over it.. Sakiko Onee-chan went with this group called Night Star to save me... and to buy time.. I headed to the living room to find Yuki nee-chan.

"Where's Yuki nee-chan?" I asked after noticing she's not here."

"She went to meet Itachi.." Ayame answered.

"Oh.."

"Don't worry she'll be back by noon but for now I'll train you!" Angel yelled completly fired up.

"Hold on." Kira-san said. "Yuki put me in charge of traning her today so you sit down and do your work."

"Eh.. but it's boring."

"DO IT!"

"FINE! Meany Kira.."

"So Sakura shall we get started."

"Y-yes." I never knew that Kira could actually be this mean.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kira is just angry because Yuki went to see another man.."

"AM NOT!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Because..." I looked at Kira his face was red. I laughed. Kira-san is totally in love with Yuki nee-chan.. I remembered Naruto.. I wondered what he's up to.."

-xXxXx-

Meanwhile

Naruto's POV

I stared at Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei then at me.. How the hell did we end up tied up.

"Would you please untie us Sakiko.."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you guys are weaklings so I'm traning you!"

"Traning us, huh.. I'm suppose to be traning you.

"Get out on your own. I'm gettting ramen."

"HEY! UNTIE ME!"

" WAY IN HELL WILL I UNTIE YOU! You can just die there." I soo want to kill her but Granny Tsudane won't let me..

-XxXx-

Yuki's POV

I walked back from the meeting with Itachi seems like Tobi's not planning anthing and there still being stupid there.. I sighed.. I wish something exticed will happen. I then hearded something. Something like a sob. I walked toward the noise to find a young girl with brown hair crying. I quickly went to her side.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"M-Mommy and D-Daddy left me here.." She spoke crying even harder. She was abandon... What kind of parents are there. I hugged her. "Now I'm all alone!"

"Don't worry I'm gonna take care of you but first can you tell me why they left you here?"

"B-Because they hate me... Everyone does.."

"Oh really, huh well listen to me those people are just some giant piece doggy poop that came out of a giant dog and that no one want to clean." she laughed.

"That doesn't even make since.."

"Hmm maybe your right but hey it made you laugh you know women look ugly when they cry."

"Eh?"

"You'll never get a husband if your a crybaby."

"I don't want a husband.."

"That's what they all say at first." I said. "Well anyways do you want to live with me. I take care of you." I smiled at her. She nodded and gave me a smile showing me her purple eyes. I sense a strong charkra from her.. she must be strong.

"I'm Yuki okay but you can call me onee-chan ok what's your name?"

"Emi.."

"Emi huh.. It suits you."

"Really, everyone says that I should be called Akuma instead.."

"Eh, Akuma is not a name for such an cute young girl like you, Emi is the best name for you!" I said. "Well, let's go, my house is pretty far from here.. Are you afraid of tigers?" She shook her head.

"Good." I bit my finger placed it on the floor. "Summoning Justu." Shiro-chan showed up.

"What now, Yuki.." He stared at me and then at the young girl next me that stood in awe. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Emi, I just found her and I'm gonna take care of her" I grined. Emi tuged on shirt.

"Onee-chan, can I pet him"

"Go ahead, and his name is Shiro-chan by the way." She smiled and went to Shiro-chan giving him a hug.

"Hmm, reminds me of you."

"Aww, thanks." I smiled. "Well Emi-chan let's go." She noded. I pick her up and put her on Shiro-chan's back then I hoped on. Seems like I found the next person to the Tiger Sage.

"Now hold on tight." She nodded and grab Shiro-chan's neck with a strong hold and holded on too. "Let's go!" Shiro-chan began to run home.

-XxXx-

Meanwhile

Sakura's Training

Sakura's POV

I stared at Kira-san as he looked at the result then slowly crushed it to dust.

"Seem's like your a earth type just like me as expected from your abilty."

"A earth type? What do you mean?"

"I guess your not sure about it yet since they don't teach it in Ninja Academy. By earth type, I'm talking about your charkra element."

"Charkra element, I heard of that before. From Kakashi, if I remember Naruto's is Wind and Sasuke's is Fire and Lightning." I said " The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water."

"Yes, that correct, Fire is strong against Wind, Wind is strong against Lighting, Lighting is strong againt Earth, your charkra, earth is strong againt water, and water is strong against fire." Kira-san said. "But sometimes depending on the person willpower and strenght they can crush there weakness."

"Really, I didn't know that." I said. "They never taught me that is Ninja Academy."

"Somethings they teach is right and some is not."

"Really."

"Okay that's it for training today, I have to tell Yuki when she returns and she'll decide the rest." He said. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I know your element, but what about the others? What are theres."

"Well, Angel is the same as that boy, Sasuke, Yuki's is Wind, Water and Fire, Ayame is Wind, Lillinette and Stark is well they don't really have one."

"Why's that?"

"Well we tried to find out but nothing we tried determine anything, but it's quite rare to find people like that, but Guy is one too."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, we never told you, Guy was one of our senpais but I never really liked him, he grossed me out.." The door slamed.

"I'm home" Yuki nee-chan yelled.

"Seems like Yuki's home, let's go." I nodded and went inside only to find Yuki, with a new cute memember."

" Your friends of Onee-chan, right. Well I'm Emi. It's nice to meet you."

-xXxXx-

**An-Hey guys well that's it with this chapter! Like the new character? She around 5 or 6. Oh and I have everything about her figured out. I have to give credit to a youtube memeber, Lunachan6 She had a rpc adoptaion and I adopted her named her gave her a look and everything and when I did I got a brillent idea of this. Now guess her powers think of her eye color if you get it right you get a rpc edit of any rpc you want or you get to become a character in Night Star! A evil group, so your character might die so yeah... Oh well, and btw Yuki's B-day is on Dec. 25 so I might do a different new chapter or make it a one-shot about. You can sent something like a drawing or something like I love Her Life is all lies drawing or something. i don't care just sent it in a pm or via email, it's -*+123 +*- . Yeah i used Yuki's name so what . Will anyways bye!**


	17. Karma and Night Star

An-! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! No ideas came to me at all and then suddenly pop a idea. ***IMPORTANT*** Oh and by the way I rewrote the first chapter so I think you guys should go read it. It's much better! I Hope you likey!

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 17

Karma and Night Star

* * *

Sakura's Pov

I woke up exactly at 8:59:59. Werid right? Exactley one second away from 9:00. I got up and grabed my robe and towel and headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower. I quickly wiped myself with a towel and put on my robe and headed back to my room. I quickly put on my normal attire and went to living room.

"Good Morning" I greeted my friends. They all greeted back with hello, good morning, and the normal nod. I looked around and I didn't spoted Yuki Nee-chan anywhere and that new girl was missing as well. Don't tell me Yuki Nee-chan is training her already! "Where's Yuki Nee-chan?" I asked hoping to get the answer I wanted.

"Sleeping." Kira-san responed. Sleeping that's rare. "That's strange, Yuki Nee-chan always wakes up first."

"That's true but today is one of those days" Angel said as she entered the room with half burnt eggs. I hope thats not breakfast. "Days?"

"Karma Dreams as Yuki calls it. She gets it once in awhile. It's when she has dreams of the past. And she can't really wake up till it shows all of her terrible memories." Angel said. Karma Dreams?

"I'm going to check up on her." Kira-san said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

Kira's POV

I walked up to Yuki's bed where she slept like sleeping beauty. Her hair color changed as it always did when this happen. I watched it for a while. Red, blond, red-orange. Those where the three color it changed to. I knew that Yuki's natural hair is red-orange as I recalled her baby picture. It was the picture she was just born. She smiled even thought she was just born and little bits of red- orange hair showed. Her eyes were opened and blue.

I asked Yuki before if she wished she had her orange hair and blue eyes back but all she said was that's she proud of her demon and how she looks. I moved some hair on her face. She was beautiful like always. Now I just need to learn how to tell her that. I gave a small kiss on her forehead. I hope this time the dreams won't be bad.

* * *

Sakiko POV

"I spoted it" Naruto said over the raido.

"I see it too." Responed Sasuke.

"Ok, where are you Sakiko?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I'm having ramen right now so don't bother me."

"Sakiko, your suppose to help in the mission." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to since I am not part of Kohana and will never be so it's quite rude of Kohana asking a complete stranger to help them in this stupid mission"

"Forget it, Naruto, Sasuke get the cat and come back."

"Don't worry almo- SHIT! GET IT!" Naruto yelled. Baka. I felt his charkra coming near me. That must mean the cat is coming towards me. I grined I got a good idea. I used my teleportion to go infront of the cat grabed it and teleported it to the Gate.

"Where is it now?"

"Sakiko has it.."

"And.."

"and she ran away with it."

"ARE YOU STUPID GO CHASE HER! I'll be right behide you guys." Kakashi freaked out. I giggled. I knew it would be fun. After I arrive at the gate, I took the bow off the poor cat and placed it the ground. "Go and have freedom." It looked at me for a second and then rushed into the world outside. "Now it's my turn." I quickly ran out. I took one step and about 12 anbus surronded me. "Damn, so close." I mummbled under my breath. They grabed my arm. "LET GO ME!" I yelled and burt one of the anbu's arm.

"HAHA GOOD FOR YOU!" I said laughing my ass off as the anbu moaned in pain. As there all were focused on the injured person I took the chance to leave. I sneaked behide the last anbu and took 5 steps out the village and then Kakashi stopped me. "I hate you guys, you know." I hissed at him.

"Yeah, I know." He dragged me back to my house which was where Sakura used to live in. He pushed me inside and was about to come in as well but I quickly locked the door and windows. "Open the door, Sakiko." He said.

"No, you pervert! Who comes into a young girl house that happens to live alone seriously." I went to the bedroom. I stared at the room. I noticed a family picture. I opened the frame and rip 'Sakura's parent's' out leaving Sakura alone there. I then took a picture out of my bookbag that I borught along. I stared at it. It was our family picture. I put in the bed room. I layed down in a bed. This is the second time I been kidnapped...why are we always sepreted Sakura?

* * *

Unknown location.

Unknown POV

I stared at the report I held in my hand.

Sakiko Haruno has esape.

We are curretly looking for her now.

Location of Sakura Haruno found.

We are now located in the rain village

The Akasuki have now planed nothing.

Yuki found a new memeber of her group

I turned the page.

Name- Emi Tsukigami

Age- 5

DOB- March 19th

Village: **Unknown**

Abilty: **Unknown**

Fact:

Was born on day when **"Super Moon"** occured

Was kicked out of Village

Located by Yuki

Is now taken care by Yuki

Hmm. Super Moon. As I recall, a "supermoon" is when the Moon is larger than normal. There's a chance that this girl power involes the moon. Better go bring this to the leader now. I walked to the door that the huge black star stood. I sighed. It's hard being part of Night Star.

* * *

Yuki POV

I stared in front of me, blood.. The dead body ofAimi. Her family yelling at me and trying to kill me. Daisuke confessed. Aimi showed up cover up with blood. "Why did you do this to me Yuki-san? Why? What did I do to you?"

I close my eyes and cover my ears and bent down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept on saying. Suddely the scene changed. I stood there. My parents dead body in front of me. The crying of Naruto. And inside of him I heard the anger of the Kyubbi. Several other bodies appered. People cryed. "Why, couldn't I save them. Why didn't I get there on time. WHY?"

The scene changed again. This time Sakura and Sakiko's parents layed on the floor. Sakura didn't remember anything. Her parents were replaced. Her sister was replace with a girl called Ino which was now her best friend. And she was in love with Sasuke. "Why didn't I kill Danzo when I had the chance why?"

Again the scene changed. The bodies of the Uchiha clan layed on the ground. Sasuke tears and hatread. Itachi regret and sadness. "Why didn't I take Itachi's mission. Why didn't I make Sasuke hate me instead of Itachi."

The scence contined to changed. Someone save me. I don't want to see anymore. Suddenly it stoped. I saw a light.

* * *

Kira POV

I saw a tear fell out of Yuki's eye. It was over. Her eyes began to open. Her hair still change but went a little slower. Her eyes changed as well. Red, Yellow, Blue. Then it stoped. Yuki's hair was back to normal and her eyes too. She began to cry. I hugged her.

"Don't worry it all over." I said trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault.. I couldn't protect anyone.." I knew Yuki blamed herself. But it's not her fault. She could see the future so she sees people death and tries to stop them but everyone that she knew she couldn't save.

"Yuki, listen it ok if you didn't save them but you saved Sasuke from Orichmaru. If you didn't do that, everyone is Kohana would have become a mess. You also stop Akasuki from going after Naruto for now. You save many people lives if you think about it." She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Kira.." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and got up. I blushed. "Well no time for weeping. Time to train Sakura-chan and Emi!" She rushed out of the room. I sighed. That's the Yuki I know. I smiled and got up and left the room.

* * *

An-FINISH AT LAST! Do you guys like the romance at the end. I just wanted to add some Yura (Yuki and Kira aka Kiki) Don't worry I'll add some NaruSaku later too. And guess who I'm pairing up with Sakiko! Who ever finds out will get to find out who that girl in Night Star is and a edit of her or any other Female character you want! The reason I won't put Male cause I haven't figure out there design yet -.-'

030 Thanks for reading!


	18. The prophecy

An- Okay everyone I will be introducing many character soon since I introduced Night Star already and it might take some time because I have to think about the character's story and stuff. So sometimes it will take a while. Okay to the story!~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 18

The Prophecy

-xXx-

Sakura's Pov

Yuki nee-chan ran into the room, really excited. "OKAY,TIME TO TRAIN!"

"Yuki, are you sure you don't want to calm your head for a while." Ayame said.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" She looked around a little. "Where's Emi-chan?" Wait she not gonna train her too.

"I think she's still sleepin-" And before I could finished Yuki nee-chan dashed out of the room.

"Geez, what's so important about this new girl anyways..." I mumbled. Not noticing Angel right next to me.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan your jelous aren't you, that Yuki's paying more attention to Emi-chan." I looked at her. She had a huge grin on her face.

"No I'm not." I said as I turned my face away from her.

"Sure." She said in sacartic tone. "Hey everyone! Sakura-chan is sooooooo jelous of Emi-chan!" I quickly turned around. My face felt hot.

"NO! I'M NOT JELOUS!" I screamed.

-xXx-

Yuki POV

I went to the backyard and spoted Emi-chan in a tree staring up at the sky. I looked at the same direction and noticed that the moon was visable.

"The moon's pretty isn't it." I said. Emi turn towards me and smiled.

"Yeah, I love the moon! You know, Mommy said I was born on the day that the moon was really big! And you can see it all day!" I looked at her. She was born on a day that the moon was really big.

"Hey, Emi-chan, when's your birthday?"

"My birthday is March 19th!"

"And your five right?"

"YES!"

Five years ago on March 19th.. Super Moon occured.. The propercy... "The child of the moon.." I think I know what Emi's power is..

-xXx-

Location: Night Star's hideout

Unknown POV

"Akuma, there you are." I said finally finding the blond. Akuma turned around to face me.

"Ah, Ami. How you been?"

"I'm been fine. So what else have you found out."

"I found out more to the propercy.. There's another person. I have to tell him the entire story again but differently."

"Tell me, I'll pass the message."

"Okay, well it goes like this. The sage that was said to defeat the 10 tail, wasn't actually alone. On his mission for peace. He found people that shared his belief. The twins angels that brought both life and death, The Haruno twins that powers were able to granted anything and the child of the moon.. It said when they defeated the 10 tails the two twin angels became one." He said. "The propercy states that in the future, when all of those people meet again they will grant peace to the world once again. The Leader isn't after the peace though, he wants there power..."

"And the people are Yuki, Sakura, Sakiko and maybe this girl Emi.. Now that we found most of them we need to find the sage. Which leader said isn't Pain aka Nagato.." I said.

"Exactly. But researching is boring.. I still don't get why I have to do it.."

"Because, you are special, your able to find out stuff other people can't find but I think fighting is more of your talent."

"Whatever"

"Well, I need to go tell Leader."

"Hold on, Ami are you sure you want to capture Yuki for Leader. You guys are close.."

"I have my reasons for doing this and so do you so don't butt into my matters." He turned his head.

"Fine, but I'm on your side Ami.."

-xXx-

Sakiko POV

_"Yuki Onee-chan, Mommy, Daddy!" The younger me yelled as ran she ran towards mom,dad and Yuki nee-chan, followed by Sakura. Shortly later Sakura got ahead of me. And my parents were out of my view. Sakura caught up with Yuki. She was now 14. And so was I. But I still ran. The more I ran, the more futher they got. Tears began to pour out of my eyes. "Yuki Nee-chan! Sakura!" I yelled. _

My eyes open suddenly. I was in Sakura's room. But orginally it was the room we shared. I stared at the mirror that stood next to the drawer. My face looked like I was crying... I don't like that. I went to the bathroom and splash water in my face. My face was normal again. I grabed the keys and headed to the front door. I'm going to a walk. I step out the room. And Kakashi stood there reading his pervy book. He looked up when he relized I came out.

"Are you finish pouting."

"I wasn't pouting." I began to walk. He followed. "Stop following me, you stalker."

"Sorry, but no can do. I'm in charge of you. And that was your 3rd strike so now I'm following you everywhere you go." I looked at him for second. I hate this. I began to run. He began to run too. I turned. And ran faster. I reliezed that it was a dead-end. He grabed me. "Your not running anymore." Since he caught me, I only have one more idea.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS GUY TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I yelled looking completly scared. The people near by turned and faced us. One of people came foward and pushed Kakashi away from me. He put a hand on my soulder.

"Are you okay?" I noded. He turned towards Kakashi. "YOU SICK MAN! YOUR A NINJA TOO! TRYING TO RAPE AN POOR GIRL!" He yelled. I grined. Kakashi looked at me. I stuck my toungue out. And teleported somewhere else.

-xXx-

An- FINISHED! Did you like the ending. I just wanting to add Sakiko. I was gonna add Naruto but I decide to use that for another chapter. BTW, Ami was the one I introduced before. And I made up Akuma like a week ago XD! I trying to move faster cause I got this idea. But I need to do some stuff first. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE! Give me ideas too. I might use them.


	19. I swear

An- Is this late... no idea.. -.-' well anyways, I have test coming up so yeah... Well to the story. Rated T for language. _Italic's for flashbacks!_~

Her life is all Lies

Chapter 19

I swear...

-xXx-

Sakiko Pov

I stared at the Tsunade... "Are you kidding me I have to do a mission with this fucking bitch and this ugly fatass." She noded at me. "I SWEAR I GONNA-"

"You have to do the mission, I don't care if you don't like them." She responded.

"No.. no fucking way will I work with them."

"You have to and I have anbu watching you."

"Like I care." I went closer and put my hand on the stack of papers she finally finished and burnt it."

"Hey, you brat-" She got up.

"Yeah, Yeah bye." I left the room, with Miss Stupid Blond and Miss Fatass following.

"Umm S-s-sakiko-s-s-san w-we n-n-need t-t-to d-d-do t-the m-m-mission.." I swear that took her fucking 5 minutes to say.

"Didn't you hear me before no fucking way, go and start excresise and train you fatass weak bitch." I said to her. Some tears formed. I hate these type of girl. They act all fucking innconce thinking guys will fall for that.

"Hey, I know you don't like us and stuff but still we need to do this misssion. So just do it and watch your language while your at it."

"Don't like you huh, of course I fucking hate you, I hate this place for one reson only. When I finally free and I can go back you guys kidnap me. And my language, I'm not gonna watch it or stop. Because I got this from Hidin and I rather keep something from my past. And by the way, you fucking shy fatass weak bitch, you will never get Naruto." Tears fell out of her eyes and the blond comferted her saying all sorts of lies. I rolled my eyes and began walking again.

I felt something or someone touch my arm.

"W-w-wai-wait-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BITCH!" My yellow fire appered on my arm and quickly rushed onto Hinata's arm. The fire quickly began to burn her. She screamed as the fire grew bigger and spreaded more. "HINATA!" Ino yelled. I stood there and grined. Serves her right. Anbu suddenly appered and grabed me. Other of the anbu that have the water nature element hurryed and used their water jutsu. Of course the fire did not go out.

"Why isn't it going out." One of the anbu that held me restricted yelled.

"I expected more from ninja's in the fire region, don't you know of the levels of fire?" I said.

"Levels of fire? What are you talking about?" The anbu responed.

"There is three levels of fire. The lowest level the one you are commen with, the red fire. It does the least damage, and can easily go out with water. The middle level, the orange fire. It does more damage but it takes atleast 50 gallons of water to put it out." I said. "And the one you see now, the yellow fire. It does the most damage, and can not be put out. The only way it could dissaper is if the person that caused it wants to dissaper."

"So your saying that only if you want it to, it'll dissaper."

"Exactly and sorry for you, I don't want to." Hinata screamed louder as the yellow flame already spreaded half of her body. I smiled. "But I think that's good." The flame quickly dissaper appered and Hinata fainted. Half of her body was burn. I smiled. "Perfect." The mecidacal ninjas finally appered and carryed her to the hosiptal. But no matter what they do the damage is permented. I grined as the anbu took me away to the hokage.

-xXx-

Yuki Pov

I woke up on my desk. I look at the clock. "12:37 P.M." I oversleped. I stared down. It was my new drawing. My drawing are usually based on my predictions. And I had the prediction yesterday. It the Hyugga girl, Hinata I think it was. Half of her body was burnt. Honestly I don't like her... She gives me the aura of that women...

_A loud sound came from the living room. I was home with mom. I went to the living room to check on mom._

_"Mom what happen?"_

_I saw a women with dark blue hair holding a sword against my mom. She looked at me for a second and smiled. She went towards me. "Azuza! I missed you so much." Azuza? "Oh yes, you don't remember me, I'm your mother, when you were a baby this women stole you away from me along with Minato-kun. She even die your hair! But don't worry, I'll take you back today."_

_"GET AWAY FROM YUKI, HINA!" Mom yelled. What the hell is happening. _

_**"That women crazy that's what." **__Tsukiko said. I know that but.._

_**"Don't worry Yu-chan, she not your real mother or anything she just has issues.." **__Toshiko said. _

_**"ISSUES! THAT BITCH IS OBESSED WITH MINATO! AND SHE FIXED ON THE IDEA THAT YUKI IS HER DAUGHTER!"**__ I rolled my eyes at her language. I looked straight ahead at the women. She was fighting with mom. Mom had on her on the ground. Inside of her, I saw that Kyubbi was enjoying this as well. The women known as Hina try to get mom off. Of course it was impossible because mom's grip was extremly strong. I would help but I knew never to but into mom's fights. I stared at the women. Her eys were white just like Ayame so she must be part of the Hyugga clan._

_"You need to stop this, Hina! Ever since me and Minato got together, you changed. Can't you see Hiashi cares about you?" Mom yelled at her._

_"Your lieing, all he does is call me weak. He never pays attention to me! While Minato-kun... He was so kind to me... He... He is the one I love and forever will! And I know he loves me too!" I stared at her. "But you! You have to get in between us.. If.. if only you died!" She pushed mom off her and against the wall. She held the kunai closer to her neck. I had to stop them. But I stoped. Because I notice a yellow flash.._

_Dad held her kunai. "M-M-Minato-kun!" The women said. Dad stared her, then to mom. Mom neck was slightly cut. Dad looked at me. And I noded and ran to mom and healed her cut._

_"Hina, I asked of this before when Kushina was pregnant, please leave my family alone.."_

_"But-" He flashed behide her and helf his kunai at her neck._

_"The next time, you bother my family, I would restrain myself to kill you." Her eyes will full of fear and tears. She quickly left the house. The next time I saw her. Her memories about Minato were completly erased and replaced and she was pregnant with a girl._

-xXx-

An- YAY! DONE AT LAST! Sorry but I won't contine this because I'm lazy!...

APRIL FOOLS! DID I SCARE U! I did didn't I! Well I might not be able to make chapter 20 this month cause of test but I might try during Spring Break. But hey Summer break is close! But I be traveling somewhere. But I bring my laptop! REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	20. Let's Go!

An- sorry for being late. Had tests and had writers block for a while! But I glad u guys liked the last chapter. TO THE STORY!~

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 20

Let's GO!

-xXx- (Sakiko's Pov)

I sat in the cold and dark cell. I grined to myself. I never thought they'll actually do this. I stared outside the cell. Kakashi leaned against the wall reading his retared book. I looked down to my clothes. I wore a yellow short top with short sleaves along with red shorts. I shivered. I put my hands against myselfs. Not warm enought. I took a piece of paper out of my bag. It held the Haruno sign in the middle. I lit it up using my yellow flames and placed it on the ground next to me. The room quickly became warm. I looked at my arm. The yellow flame tatoo stood there. It moved at the same motion of the flame. It was the mark that proved that my power had approved of me. It's also what helps me get rid of it and make it apper.

Kakashi came closer as he notice the sudden changed of temperture and the light. He stared at me. "Put it out."

"No, it's cold and it's not I like I'm gonna esape." He glared at me using his 'if you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass look' After two minutes of staring, he grunted and return to his book. I grined at his failur and laid back on the former cold floor. I close my eyes. "The twin Haruno.." I mummbled. The prophecy, if only it didn't invole us.. If only, we were were bron seprealty.. If only you absorbed me in mom's belly, Sakura... My mind went back as I thought of the reason why twins wouldn't be born in the Haruno clan.

_I sat in the room. Itachi sat next me. Yuki nee-chan was talking to Pein. She wanted his help to protect me and Sakura.. After that encounter with the organiztion called Night Star, Yuki nee-chan became worried. I thought back to the Haruno clan. I knew other people in it but I heard from a elder of the clan that twin's never are born. I stare at Itachi. Itachi knew as much of information as Yuki nee-chan. I could ask him._

_"Hey, Itachi?" He turned to me. "I was wondering why are twins in Haruno clan rare?" He turned towards the wall again and thought. _

_"Because they absorb one another before it's possible for them to be born." I stared at him. Absorb each other? _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"When a women in the Haruno clan is pregented with twins. The twin slowly absorb eachother until one is gone. The victor of course gets to live and they also recieved more strength than other." Of course, they have more strength since they took another's charkra." But on the other hand. If both twins survive. it because they carry too much charkra for one body. So they don't absorb eachother. Just like you and Sakura." I stared at the wall. I wonder what would have happen if Sakura absorb me or I absorbed Sakura.. Would our life be better?_

-xXx- (Yuki's Pov)

I sat down on the couch. And sighed. I really want to punch someone so hard. I thought back to Daisuke. I wondered where he is. I want to punch him.. A knock emerged from the door. I groned and moved my legs towards the door. I opened it to see Daisuke and the rest. I grined. Perfect timeing. I punched him with about half my strength. He went flying towards the tree. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled getting up not noticing blood sliding from his forehead.

"I felt like punching someone.. Then you showed up." Hanako giggled. And I smiled. I looked at Hero trying to help Daisuke. I ran and jumped onto him. "HERO!"

"Do you always have to greet me like that."

"YES! Your just so cute!" I yelled as I got off of him.

"Sooo, why the hell are you guys here?"

"Pein asked me to deliever a message, since Deidara is busy."

"What is it and what is Deidara doing?"

"The message is, that it's ok to come next month to train the person you found and Deidere along with Sasori is going to.." He stoped. I stared at him waiting for his response. "There going to get the one-tail." The one-tail... Garra

_I walked around Suna. My mission was over so all I have to do now is go back. But I really don't want to. I walked around in the dark. I noticed a young red headed boy that held a teddy-bear in his hand. He held a look like he was going cry. _

_"Hey, little boy!" He jumped at my voice and looked up. "What you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He turned his head away from me. I then noticed a tattoo on her forehead that stood for love. I stared at him a little bit. _

_**"The one-tailed is sealed into him. Seems like even before birth." **__Tsukiko said. I suddenly heard a grumbly sound. Seems likes it from him._

_"Hey, are you hungry?" I smiled. He blushed. How cute. I grabed his hand. "Let's go."_

_-Later at a ramen shop-_

_I took apart the chopsticks and began eating the ramen. The kid stared at me and then at the food. "Aren't you gonna eat."_

_"Why..." I looked at him. "I'm a monster why are you hanging around me..."_

_"If your a monster, then I must be a monster." He looked at me. I grined. "I'm just like you. But all you have to do is not pity yourself or hate yourself! Just keep looking forward and do your best. Make everyone reconzied your greatness." Before I relized it I was standing the chair. I then heard a small but cute laught. I looked down. He was laughing. And it was sooo cute. I sat back down._

_"You understand?" He noded. "I'm Yuki by the way, you?"_

_"I'm Garra." He said smiling at me._

"I'm gonna to go watch. Thanks for the message."

"Eh, but I d-"

"Garra, is someone important to not only me but his village and friends."

"What about Garra?" I turned around. Sakura-chan stood there. She wore a bandage on a her face and over her hands. Seems like she just finished training for the day.

"Deidara and Sasori.. they left to get the one-tailed meaning Garra."

"What. We need to stop them."

"Hey kid, I know this Garra kid is close to you but you can't but into the Akatsuki's buisness."

"No, Sakura's right we have to stop them. I feel like someone's gonna die.. And I don't think it Garra.."

"Then what are we waiting for." Kira said. Behide him stood Angel and Ayame. And Emi stood next to Ayame.

"Ok then let's go. You too Emi. I think you should know how ninja's work. And you know enought to not to get hurt. But just in case stay near me or just ride Shiro-chan." I bit my thumb and quickly did the summonig justu and Shiro appered. Emi quickly ran to the large white tiger and gave it a hug.

"YAY! Shiro-tan!" She yelled hugging the tiger. She can't even say chan right. How cute! I quickly huged her.

"Anyways, Yuki comn on." Daisuke said.

"Eh, your coming too?"

"Of course we are. We're friends with Deidara and Sasori too." Hiro said and Hanako nodded and his reponse.

"Ok, Let's go!"

-xXx-

An- FINALLY! I decide to put them saving Garra (more like saving Sasori and Deidara!) Review and Thanks for reading C:


	21. PunishmentAkane

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 21

Punishment/ Akane

-Sakiko's Pov-

I stared at the 5th hokage that stood before me. My hand with handcuffed and several anbus were in the room. I smiled. What, I'm a S-class criminal now for burning a mere genin. Well, she is a part of the head Hyugga clan family but does that matter judging by the difference between her and her younger sister, her younger sister will become the head no matter what even though Hinata is the oldest. And I prefer her younger sister over her as well. If Hinata was more like Hanabi, I would approve of her and never would have burnt half her body.

"**Yeah sure you would." **

"_Kaji! Where have you been?" _Kaji is the name of my inner. Well actually the voice of the power that I have. Of course Sakura has one to. Judging by the fact I saw her talk to herself time to time.

"**If I don't want to speak, I don't speak up. And by the way, it quite amusing what you did to that Hyugga." ** I grin. This is why I like Kaji. She understands me.

"_Thank you, that was what I was going for." _

"Hey, are you even listening!" The old hag yelled at me.

"Huh, oh yeah, forget I was here." I said getting out my conversation with Kaji. "Oh by the way can you take these handcuffs off their killing me here. And plus I'm not going to do anything especially with 5 anbus plus the hokage in the room." She looked at me. I looked back showing I have no killing intent what's so ever. Well, not yet. She nodded at the anbu that stood beside me and the anbu took off the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists. And grin. "So what were you saying?" She sighed.

"Do you even understand what you did?"

"Yes I do. I burnt a genin and now I'm a S-class criminal!" I yelled happily. The old hag shook her head.

"Anyways, this won't go off without punishment. So for now on you'll be living with Sasuke along with Kakashi in the Uchiha household." I looked at her. Did she just say I'm living with SASUKE?

"**And Kakashi..."**

"_I can handle Kakashi but not too sure about Sasuke..."_

"Have I mentioned that I hate you?" I spoke.

"No need to mention because I already know." She snapped her fingers and the anbu dragged me away.

-xXx- (Sasuke POV)

I stared at Kakashi. He had 2 suitcases. And next to him was an anbu restraining Sakiko and with her was also 2 suitcases.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked showing my temper.

"Oh, yeah Sasuke forgot to tell you." Forget to tell me? TELL ME WHAT? "The hokage order me and Sakiko to stay in the Uchiha household with you. It's her punishment and I need to watch her."

"And why does it have to be in my house?" I yelled.

"Cause it large." He said. He came closer. "The hokage wants to befriend Sakiko and make her give you information about Yuki and Sakura. And it seems she has a relationship with Akasuki." He whispered in my ear. Akasuki… Itachi… I nodded at him.

"Well, come on I'll show you where the guest's rooms are." I lead them to the large rooms. I pointed to two of them. "You can choose one of them." Sakiko looked around and then looked at me.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Itachi's room? I want to see his stuff. Maybe find baby pictures that I use against him." I looked at her. She does know Itachi. I made my hand into a fist.

"Don't mention Itachi in front of me ever again." I said at her. She stared at me then grins.

"You know Itachi is so much better than you. Itachi is so awesome. He's like a big brother to me. Doesn't that make us like sibling since Itachi is our big brother? Did you know Itachi train me? Did he train you?" She said. "I LOVE ITACHI! I LOVE ITACHI! SHOULD I TURN INTO AN ITACHI FANGIRL? ITA-" I grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Didn't I say not to mention that murder?" I hissed at her.

"Murder… Think what you want. You'll find out the truth eventually…" She said to me.

"I already know the truth. He killed my family. So I'm going to get revenge and kill him." She stared at me with sad eyes.

"It's best not to kill him. You'll regret it." She said as smoke emerged. It was a clone.

"Shit. We have to find her." Kakashi-sensei said. I nodded. I still don't get her.

-xXx- (Sakura POV)

We jumped across the tree branches. Yuki nee-chan leaded us.

"Yuki nee-chan, where are we going?" I asked as I realized that this is the direction of the sand village or the Akasuki hideout.

"First to an old friend. She needs to know. Especially since she childhood friends with Sasori." Sasori's childhood friend. I heard that Sasori was alone as a child after his parents died.

-xXx- (A day later)

"Hi Akane~~!" Yuki nee-chan greeting at the red head in front of us. She stared at all of us.

"What happen?" She asked. Yuki nee-chan grabbed her hand.

"I'll explain on the way." She quickly raced back to the forest.

-xXx- (an hour later)

"Sasori finally going to return but this time to capture Garra-kun…" Does she know Garra?  
"Yes, sadly." She got up.

"Come on, I know a quicker way to the sand." Yuki nee-chan smiled.

"Let's go save some idiots!" She yelled.

-xXx- (In the sand)

"Stop… found them." Akane said. We were at the gate for Suna. I covered my mouth in disgust. Every guard was killed. I saw a figure move from the gate.

"I have killed all of the guards, Sasori-sama. It's safe to enter now." The man said.

"Good job." Sasori replied. He turned to Deidara.

"Well, I go get him now, un" Deidara said as he summoned a bird.

"Don't make me wait long, you know I hate waiting."

"Don't worry Sasori-dana I'll be finished soon, un." He hoped on to the bird and flew in the sky.

"That's how you're going in, but it won't get rid of me!" A voice said. I turned my head towards the owner.

"Aki! What the hell are you doing here?" Daisuke yelled.

"I going have that idiot what do you think Daisuke? Wait DAISUKE?" She turned her head towards Daisuke and then to rest of us.

"Why are you guys here for?" She yelled.

"I hear bells…" Yuki nee-chan said.

"**Bells?"**

"_**She means church bells. You know how they ring on a funeral right?"**_

"**So she means, she thinks somebody going to die?" **

"_**Yes, it's either going to Garra, Deidara or Sasori… Maybe all of them. You know Naruto might show up maybe even Sasuke…"**_

"**That's true…"**

"Anyways, Aki hurry up and make a bird… I'm coming with you."

"Wait I'll come!" I said.

"Sakura, you go with Emi. Emi needs to see a real Ninja battle. Shiro-chan you know what to do." I nodded and so did Shiro-chan. "I hoped on to Shiro-chan. It took him a second for him to adjust to the new weight. Aki transforms her kunai to a large hawk. She and Yuki nee-chan. The hawks flew up into air and disappear into the clouds. Shiro-chan quickly went into gate. He jumped from box to box to roof giving us a great view of Deidara and Garra without him being able to spot us. The battle become in a few minutes. Emi opened her eyes in shock and amazement. I stared. Garra got better ever since he became Kazekaze and I never saw Deidara fight… I guess that's what you expect from a S-class criminal... After about 45 minutes. The fight ended when Garra used his last bit of chakra to save Suna. I smiled. Garra changed. He reminds me of Naruto… I frown. I might have to face Naruto again... I looked up toward Deidara that grabbed Garra. And flew off. Shiro-chan began to move as well. I wonder how I will react to seeing Naruto again especially after doing that. My face felt hot as I remember that kiss.

"_**You know you have feeling for him now!"**_

"**SHUT UP INNER!"** My face grew hotter but honestly I wonder if I do have feeling for Naruto…

An-SORRY IT WAS LATE! BUT NO WORRYS TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL YAY! I added a special something at the end. Sakura is realized her feeling for Naruto. YAY NARUSAKU! Anyways in the next chapter I going to put that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei leave (later Gai's team!) anyways! **Who should I put that leaves with them! Review with a character it could even be Sai! But don't put anyone in Gai's team cause they leave too (going with the main story!) anyways pick someone please! Thanks for reading!**


	22. I want to find someone

Her Life is all Lies

Chapter 22

I want to find someone…

-Sakiko POV-

I leaned back in the chair and placed my legs on the long table ahead of me. I sat in the biggest chair in the room. The Haruno symbol was carved deeply into the middle of the table. I was located underneath the Haruno clan mansion. It was only five blocks away from the Uchiha mansion. I smiled as I remember how easily I trick the anbu.

_*Flashback!*_

_We walked slowly towards the Uchiha mansion. Memories easily rushed into my mind as I walked down the familiar path._

"_Sakiko onee-chan!" A young Sakura cried._

"_Sakura! Were the bullying you again?" The younger me asked as Sakura cried in my arms. She nodded._

"_They keep calling me big forehead." I noticed her hair covering her forehead. I touched her hair and moved it showing her forehead. _

"_Sakura you look so much cuter without your hair covering your face."_

"_B-but my forehead…"_

"_Don't worry about that!" I exclaimed as I pushed my hair out of my face so it would look like hers. "We're twins remember! We have the same forehead. If they anything about your forehead there better watch their back cause I have the same forehead."_

"_That right! We'll just kick their tiny weak butts!" I nodded._

"_Exactly! Their just jealous that all the guys want to kiss out foreheads!"_

"_Ew that gross!"_

"_Come on in the future I'm sure you want a guy to the do that to you!" We laughed as we headed back into the mansion._

_I smiled at the memory for small moment. I look down to my sneakers that I made sure I changed into and made sure I didn't tie the laces. I purposely tripped. Kakashi turned towards me._

"_What are you doing get up."_

"_Easier said than done. I'm handcuffed. Right now I'm a defenseless turtle that fell on its shell." He sighed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up forcefully. "Hey don't be so forceful I am a girl! And plus the reason I tripped was because my shoes were untied!" He sighed._

"_Fine I'll tie it." _

"_If you tie it, I will kick and try to make you lick my shoes. And forever will treat you as servant for the rest of your life! Just take off my handcuffs, I'll do it. And don't worry I won't do nothing you can watch me like a fucking stalker if you want!" He sighed once again and took off my handcuffs._

"_**That's what you're planning, huh." **__Kaji said. I smiled for a bit and bent down and tied my shoes. I pretend that I had difficult time with it. Kakashi stared at me most likely thinking 'this girl don't even know how to tie her shoes?' _

"_GRRR, OH FUCK THIS!" I threw my shoes off and made a large fire that burnt my shoes complety. _

"_Fire clone justu." I mumbled as I quickly disappeared with the smoke leaving the clone remaining. I grinned to myself as Kakashi didn't notice anything and began to scold me and several anbu appeared. Anbu Black Ops what a load of idiots._

_-End of Flashback-_

I grabbed a bag of potato chips and began to eat it. I noticed a large cabinet be hide me. I placed the bag of potato chips down and opened them. There were different files that were there. I grabbed a random one under the letter D. 'Danzo' it read. I opened it and read.

"_It is known that Danzo is after the young twins Sakiko and Sakura Haruno. How he found out about their powers is unknown. But we are sure he has no idea about the prophecy. Yuki Namikaze tried to kill him on the day an anbu was sent to the Haruno household. But she failed to upon using plan b which was to take Sakiko Haruno whose powers as already unlocked her powers. A year after Yuki Namikaze left with Sakiko Haruno left Kohana, Danzo kidnapped Sakura Haruno. Learning that her powers have not appeared he erased her memories and gave her fake memories. He sent anbu to play as her parents that he killed. He gave other fake memories to several children one that is known as Ino. He has captured the entire Haruno clan and gave them fake memories as well. This is the truth. Once Sakura Haruno has recovered her memories or her powers have awakened or if the situation is that Sakiko have been brought back to Kohana. Please contact me. I will be located in the Rain Village._

_ -Shin Haruno"_

Shin onii-san… He remembers… everything. I need to contact him. But they won't let me leave… Wait what if I ask to be able to send a letter or something. But his address I don't know it. But Shin onii-san was a ninja of Kohana so he should have a record.

"She could be in here. It is her house." Sasuke you look in the room in the left I look at the right. The anbus got the rest." I heard Kakashi command.

"**You should go under you bed so they won't find this place." **Kaji said.

"_Your right."_ I walked quickly and quietly towards the secret door under my bed. I crawl out and closed the door and stayed there. I closed my eyes so it would seem I was sleeping. I heard footsteps walk into the room.

"This must be her room. Seems like she shared it with Sakura. They must love pink." Hey that was Sakura! Don't think that I'm girly! He looked around the house opening the closet throwing the clothing on the floor. Then looking almost everywhere, even the drawers. What is the point of that? Is he looking for some info about me? You're not going to find anything duck butt! After ruining my room completely, he finally looked under the bed. "That's where you were. And you're sleeping... how can you sleep under a bed?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. He put me on his back and walked towards the other side of the house.

"Oh you found her. Where was she?" Kakashi said.

"Under her bed."

"How did you know it was her bed?"

"Cause above it, it said Sakiko's bed."

"AHHH SO LOUD! SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled purposely into Sasuke ear. He dropped me onto the ground and grabbed his ear. "Ow, what the hell duck butt?"

"Seems like you're up."

"NO DUH! U WHITE PINAPPLE!" I yelled at him as I got up. "Anyways I want to see the hokage!"

"Why?"

"I want to find someone…"

-xXx-

An- Finshed! I want to point out that this happen during Garra's fight so yeah. And Shin is Sakura and Sakiko's cousin. Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
